festividades: Akatsuki
by akasunaLOL
Summary: ATENCION: cambio importante. debido al gancho que ha tenido este fic, en vez de hacerlo de los santos inocentes lo haré de diferentes festividades, como los santos inocentes, navidad, año nuevo etc.
1. Chapter 1

UN DIA DE LOS SANTOS INOCENTES AL ESTILO AKATSUKI

CAPÍTULO 1: "El día de pein"

Hola gente de este planeta y del planeta vecino. Este es mi primer fic. ¿Y que mejor manera de escribir un fic de humor que escribiendo un fic sobre bromas? Pues eso. Nuestros malvados criminales tendrán que ingeniárselas para no caer en las trampas de sus compañeros y a la vez gastarse inocentadas los unos a los otros.

DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a masashi-sama. A mi solo me pertenece e ambiente y las personalidades de los miembros

espero que les guste... yyyyyyyyy... ACCION!:

LUGAR: GUARIDA AKATSUKI

FECHA: 28-12-?

HORA: 25:61 (?)

LIDER: -se despierta y mira el reloj- pero que co*****! ¿que le pasa a este estúpido reloj? -convoca una asamblea general-

KAKUZU: -camina adormilado y tropezando con todo- ¿que diablos le pasa al líder?

HIDAN: -mirando la fecha en su móvil (N/A: si, tiene móvil. Y es un 3g de pantalla táctil, que pasa ¿quieren pelea? xD) y recordando que dia es- waaaaaaaa -se va, al rato vuelve y alcanza a kakuzu. Aprovecha que esta adormilado para gastarle una inocentada- kakuzu, se te olvidaba tu bastón -se lo da con una inusual seriedad-

KAKUZU: gracias hidan. No se donde tengo a cabeza. Tu si que eres un buen amigo... -se detiene. Trata de encontrar el enlace entre las palabras "hidan" y "amigo" (N/A: y no digamos "buen" xD) su cerebro empieza procesar información. Hidan aguarda con una sonrisa de superioridad. Kakuzu enrojece por la ira y estalla- HIDAAAN ERES UN IMBECIL! YO NO NECESITO BASTON! ESTOY MAS EN FORMA QUE TUUUUU! -trata de sotar el bastón pero está pegado a su mano- ¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO? -mirando el liquido viscoso que gotea por su mano-

HIDAN: naaaaah... solo es pegamento super gen-jutsu, no es toxico u.u (N/A: super gen es una marca de pegamento que suelo usar en manualidades xD)

KAKUZU: -insértese una sarta de insultos supuestamente ofensivos dirigidos hacia hidan. Pero aparece zetsu y se une a los gritos impidiendo que se le entienda un rábano-

ZETSU/KAKUZU: HIJO DE UNA... AHORCARTE PARA... TE ARREPENTIRAS ….. ESTUPIDO JASHINISTA... ESTE MALDITO GRITERIO... CHILI CON PATATAS! -y así durante un rato-

ITACHI: -aparece adormilado-

DEIDARA: -aparece con su bata de felpa-

KISAME: -apareciendo con pose cool con samehada en el hombro. Nota que todos le ignoran y prestan atención al escándalo organizado por hidan- malditos... -con lagrimas en los ojos- nunca tiene tiempo para admirar mi estilo... deven estar realmente muy interesados en la discusión...

SASORI: -aparece y todos se olvidan momentáneamente de la discusión para aplaudirle y silbarle acomplejando mas al pobre kisame-

PEIN: LA MADRE QUE LES PARIO! LLEVO MEDIA HORA ESPERANDO!

SASORI: tan tarde es?

PEIN: la verdad es que... no tengo ni idea. Para eso es a reunión.

SASORI: ¿nos as convocado para que te digamos la hora?

DEIDARA: ¿es que tus padres no te enseñaron nada?

ZETSU (N): MALDITA SEA LIDER! NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS A CULPA DE QUE SEAS UN IMBECIL REMATADO!

PEIN: ¿como has dicho?

ZETSU (B): -tratando de enmendar el error de zetsu negro- no es nada líder. Perdone a este engendro de la naturaleza. No pretendía ofenderle

PEIN: mas te vale... como decía, no podemos saber que hora es por que alguien -mira a deidara- compró un reloj defectuoso

DEIDARA: no es mi culpa! Es lo único que me alcanzaba a comprar con el dinero que me dio kakuzu! -protesta el artista de las explosiones-

KAKUZU: -alarmado- ¿no pretenderás efectuar gastos innecesarios?

ITACHI: kakuzu, no nos vamos a arruinar por comprar algo de calidad para variar -se puede apreciar una expresión de monotonía en su rostro-

HIDAN: kakuzu es un tacaño. En la prehistoria no existía el dinero. Como te aficionaste tanto a el?

KAKUZU: YO NO SOI DE LA PREHISTORIA IMBECIL!

PEIN: YA BASTA! faltan 3 de ustedes. Donde están konan, tobi y orochimaru?

-mientras, en una habitación-

TOBI: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii cuénteme otro cuento

KONAN: -al borde del colapso, con ojeras y a punto de llorar- pero si llevo toda la noche contándote cuentos y no te duermes

TOBI: es que son tan bonitos!

KONAN: -con lagrimas en los ojos- erase una vez una princesa que...

TOBI: ¿fue secuestrada por un dragón?

KONAN: si, y luego...

TOBI: ¿un príncipe la salvo?

KONAN: si... y...

TOBI: ¿vivieron felices y comieron perdices?

KONAN: si...

TOBI: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¿donde a aprendido estos cuentos tan magníficos?

KONAN: pero si tu... lo has... dicho todo.

TOBI: Cuénteme otro. Me encantan sus cuentos. Quiero que me cuente miles de cuentos!

KONAN: -rompe a llorar-

-Mientras, en la habitación de orochimaru (para los que odien a orochimaru les agradará saber que es el negado xD)-

OROCHIMARU: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ... kimimaro... ¿por que has muerto?... hay tantas posturas que no hemos probado...

-FLASH BACK-

-se ve a orochimaru y kimimaro practicando gimnasia rítmica-

OROCHIMARU: esta postura eliminará esos kilitos de mas que as cogido -sonrisa repugnante-

KIMIMARO: -asiente estúpidamente-

-FIN FLASH BACK-

-en la sala de reuniones-

PEIN: ya estoy harto. Que alguien valla a buscarlos!

-el mayordomo de nombre: alguien mitarachi (si, es familia de anko jajaja) va a buscar a los mencionados. Decide ir primero a por konan pero no la encuentra en su habitación. Se dirige a la de tobi y encuentra a konan llorando y a tobi lanzándole libros de cuentos infantiles-

ALGUIEN: -rescata a konan y le da una piruleta a tobi para que se tranquilice- vamos señorita konan. Señorito tobi. El líder a solicitado su atención

-los aludidos se dirigen a la sala de reuniones mientras alguien va a la habitación de Orochimaru –

ALGUIEN: orochimaru-san... -observa horrorizado como orochimaru se a despertado y esta ante una falda y una blusa muy femenina y provocativa-

OROCHIMARU: -ablando para si mismo- hoy es el día en el que itachi se fijará en mi. Merecerá la pena el tiempo que he tenido que esperar... -se fija en alguien- mmm?

ALGUIEN: em... pein-sama ha convocado una reunión...

OROCHIMARU: ¿como cree que me queda este conjunto?

ALGUIEN: emm... hace demasiado frío para eso...

ORACHIMARU: valla... pues lo dejare para el verano...

ALGUIEN: valla a la sala de reuniones... -desaparece-

OROCHIMARU: -se va-

EN LA SALA:

PEIN: bien, ahora que estamos todos...

TOBI: -canta a todo pulmón- AHORA QUE VAMOOOOS DESPACIO, AHORA QUE VAMOOOOS DESPACIO, VAMOS A CONTAR MENTIRAS TRALARA...

PEIN: -se une al canto de tobi sorprendiendo a todos-

TODOS: -con un tic en el ojo- emmm... sin comments...

PEIN: maldita sea, he perdido su respeto para siempre... -recupera a compostura- etto... veréis, me he dado cuenta de que hoy es un dia muy especial.

TODOS: -pensando al unísono- nos irá a dar permiso para gastar inocentadas?

PEIN: hoy es el dia... es el dia en el que me atreví a dormir sin el señor bigotes -amplia sonrisa de autosuficiencia-

TODOS: (sin incluir a tobi) -caen al estilo anime-

TOBI: lí-líder... de verdad? Se ha arriesgado?

PEIN: si... He sido muy valiente -FLASH BACK: -pein está atrincherado en su cama con una escopeta y sollozando- señor bigotes! donde estas! ven a salvarme!- FIN FLASH BACK- soy un buen líder

KISAME: eso no es nada cool líder

PEIN:-con ironía- valla, si me lo dices tu tendré que creerlo

KISAME:- se deprime y le sale un fondo negro- no tienes por que ser tan cruel...

PEIN: en fin... a lo que iba, en este dia celebraremos el dia de pein.

CASI TODOS: pero líder, si hoy es...

SASORI: -interrumpiéndolos- me parece una buena idea -todos le miran incrédulos pero el se limita a guiñarles un ojo con picardía-

PEIN: -feliz de la vida- bien, iré a la cocina a preparar una comida especial para el día de pein -se va-

TODOS: sasori, has perdido la cabeza?

SASORI: no, pero yo a diferencia de ustedes voy a gastar la inocentada maestra -sonriendo misteriosamente. Se levanta y va a la cocina detrás de pein-

PEIN: voy a preparar un banquete que les hará perder la razón!

SASORI: -al oír esto se le ocurre una idea- creo que con esto no llegará. ¿Por que no vamos al supermercado y compramos más víveres?

PEIN:-sin sospechar- buena idea, avisa a los demás.

SASORI: naaah, tardaríamos mucho. Mejor vallamos nosotros dos solos. Los demás lo comprenderán. Espéreme aquí. -se va a la habitación de deidara- ¿puedes dejarme tu cámara?

DEIDARA: no, pídesela a tobi. El solo la usa cuando se aburre por que dice que el flash le divierte

SASORI: -asiente y se dirige al enmascarado- tobi, dejame tu cámara digital.

TOBI: ¿y que me das a cambio?

SASORI:-conoce el estilo desesperante del enmascarado pero eso no le inquieta lo más mismo- te daré una palabra para que la cuides.

TOBI:-cayendo en la trampa- ¿una palabra para mi solo? ¿habla en serio?

SASORI: totalmente. ya estás preparado. -piensa rápido- tu palabra sera... -piensa la manera de sacar una inocentada de esa situación- luces.

TOBI: -mirando en todas direcciones- donde?

SASORI: no memo. Esa es tu palabra. Para que no muera debes decirla al final de cada una de tus frases.

TOBI: entendido, luces.

SASORI: y para que tu palabra se duerma tienes que decir la frase "¿lo entiendes o te hago un esquema?" y despues "si crees eso no tengo por que prestarte atención" y si quiere hacer sus necesidades tienes que decir la frase "curiosamente parecidas a ti"

TOBI: ¿y como sabré cuando quiere hacer sus necesidades? luces

SASORI: por que no podrás nombrarla al final de tus frases.-

TOBI: -le da a cámara- gracias, prometo cuidarla, luces.

SASORI: por cierto, itachi va diciendo que tiene muchas estampas de shinobi famosos pero en realidad es mentira

TOBI: -escandalizado- la mentira es la enfermedad del alma! luces

SASORI: exacto. Ve y díselo a él.

TOBI: -sale corriendo a buscar a itachi. El marionetista le persigue dispuesto a grabar su primera inocentada del día- itachi san! me en he enterado. Eso es una atrocidad. claro que usted siendo tan orgulloso... es normal en usted. lu...

ITACHI: -e interrumpe- de que hablas -sasori se aguanta la risa mientras graba-

TOBI: no se haga el inocente. Se que tiene muy pocas, luces.

ITACHI: QUE TENGO POCAS LUCES! ME ESTAS LLAMANDO IDIOTA! -persigue al pobre tobi kunai en mano. Sasori lo observa satisfecho de su inocentada-

SASORI: buen calentamiento. Ya estoy casi listo para la inocentada del líder -desaparece. Unos minutos mas tarde esta junto al líder en la entrada. El pobre tobi esta lleno de moratones y le explica a hidan lo que le a pasado-

TOBI: pues si, entonces itachi-san me agarró y...

HIDAN: itachi, eres un bestia.

ITACHI: -asiente sin hacer caso- mmmm...

SASORI: -saca la cámara y empieza a grabar- tobi, tu palabra debería dormir la siesta.

TOBI: -asiente-

HIDAN: ¿que ha dicho?

TOBI: que mi palabra debe dormir la siesta. "¿lo entiendes o te hago un esquema?"

HIDAN: A MI NO ME HABLES ASI! -saca su guadaña- te atacaría si no fuera por que jashin-sama me lo impide. Tienes suerte de que crea en jashin-sama...

TOBI: "si crees eso no tengo por que prestarte atención" -sasori hace un movimiento brusco para que tobi le mire. Hidan al ver a tobi decir eso y luego girarse estalla y persigue a tobi dando mandobles al aire con su guadaña tratando de acertar a tobi- TE VOI A ENSEÑAR A BURLARTE DE MIS CREENCIAS! JASHINÓFOGO!

SASORI: -terminada su labor, para de grabar y se va con el lider-

LIDER: -nada mas llegar a la tienda- vamos a comprar víveres para este día especial -un señor que pasa por ahí le oye y le dice-

SEÑOR: veo que el espíritu de esta fecha tan señalada es importante para usted. Permítame que le invite a un trago para celebrarlo

PEIN: -pein se sorprende de que el señor sepa de "su día" mira a sasori y este se encoje de hombros- supongo que tenemos tiempo para celebrarlo con este señor tan amable

-van a un bar muy luminoso y alegre. Por todos lados hay pancartas y carteles y pein comete el error de no leerlos creyendo realmente que son por el. Al llegar el señor alza la voz-

SEÑOR: amigos, quiero un aplauso para este señor que hay a mi lado. El está encantado en este dia tan especial. Quiero invitarlo a una ronda.

SASORI: -mira un cartel mientras pein sonríe distraido. Al marionetista le llama la atención un cartel en el que sale la foto del señor que los ha invitado y lee en el cartel: "rey de las inocentadas. ¿Te atreves a competir con el?" se da cuenta de que a tomado a pein como rival- valla marrón... quiere burlarse del líder...

SEÑOR: camarero, deme una copa de mi reserva privada -le guiña el ojo y sasori intuye que la copa no es lo que realmente parece-

PEIN: -bebe de la copa y la bebida esta hirviendo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE DIABOS LLEVA ESTOOOOOO!

SEÑOR: -se ríe a carcajadas- amigo, se nota que es usted forastero...

PEIN: tiene razón, la bebida de este lugar es demasiado fuerte para mi..

SEÑOR: -le mira incrédulo- em... si...

SASORI: -decide darle un escarmiento- yo también quiero probarlo -coge otra jarra con el mismo líquido y bebe- …. esto no sabe a nada. Menuda estafa...

SEÑOR: -lo mira extrañado- en serio? Dejame probarlo.

SASORI: no, es demasiado fuerte para usted

SEÑOR: ¿pero que te has creído? Si tu as bebido como si nada. Seguro que solo es agua.

SASORI: entonces te reto a bebértelo de un trago ¿aceptas?

SEÑOR: pues claro que acepto -lo coje y bebe de un trago. Le sale humo por las orejas y chilla como un cerdo llevado al matadero-

SASORI: -le mira con un mirada inocente- ooups... perdón.. creí que lo resistirías -la gente se ríe a carcajadas-

-mas tarde mientras toman una copa (N/A esta vez una copa de verdad xDD) el señor saca su tabaco y empieza a fumar-

SASORI: -le mira- ¿no sabes que fumar es malo?

SEÑOR: ¿no sabes que la opinión de un niño de 17 años no me importa? -le hecha el humo en la cara y se ríe de el-

SASORI:- se ríe a carcajadas y le choca los cinco al señor. El señor choca y sasori le tiende su otra mano. El señor suelta su cigarro y le choca las dos manos al mismo tiempo y se ríen como dos grandes amigos. Sasori le dice que pida otra ronda y mientras el esta girado sasori aprovecha y le da la vuelta al cigarro el señor coje su cigarro y sasori grita- hey pein, ven a tomarte unas copas!

SEÑOR: - se distrae por el grito de sasori y no se percata de que el cigarro está del revés. Se lo lleva a los labios y se quema- !

SASORI: -le mira tranquilamente- inocente. -la gente se queda muda al oír esa palabra dirigida hacia su rey de las inocentadas-

SEÑOR: como te atreves? -hace muecas al sentir la quemadura en sus labios- te reto a un duelo de inocentadas! verás por que me llaman el rey de las inocentadas!

SASORI: -alza una ceja. Diez minutos mas tarde él y pein salen del bar. La gente grita y en los carteles se aprecia una foto de sasori con mirada burlona. El señor llora en una esquina aterrorizado-

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. La verdad es que al ser mi primera historia puede que no sea muy graciosa pero es que solo estube 2 días en mis ratos libres jajaja bueno, dejen algún review que me hace iluuuuuuuuu xDD bueno, espero que les haya gustado sinceramente. Nos vemos en el siguinte cap. hasta mas ver!


	2. Chapter 2

UN DIA DE LOS SANTOS INOCENTES AL ESTILO AKATSUKI

CAPÍTULO 2: "comprar no es tan fácil"

Hola de nuevo! aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de festividad: akatsuki. En este caso la continuación del día de los santos inocentes. En el capítulo anterior quedaron muchas cosas sin aclarar. No me he olvidado de ellas si no que pensé en utilizar la típica técnica del suspense extremo xDDDD gracias a los que han dejado review. Si queda alguna duda comentádmela y estaré encantado de resolverla. Bueno, no me demoro mas que se me va la pinza y no me callo jajaja.

DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a masashi-sama. Recalco que si me pertenecieran itachi sería mi guardaespaldas, sasori mi bufón y konan me contaría cuentos xDDDD

aquí va el segundo capítulo... yyyyyyyyy... ACCION!:

LUGAR: CENTRO COMERCIAL

FECHA: 28-12-?

HORA: ?¿?¿

PEIN: -mirando distraído en la sección de vinos- mmm... no se si será saludable... en fin, 47 veces al año no hacen daño...

SASORI: -calentando una lata de la sección de embutidos con un mechero. Termina y finge un grito de dolor- AUCH!

PEIN: -le mira- ¿que te pasa?

SASORI: -agarrándose el hombro- me ha dado un tirón al ir a coger esa lata...

PEIN: -se acerca- ¿que lata? -sasori la señala y el la coge. La lata despues de una "sesión de bronceado" por cortesía de sasori está al rojo vivo y provoca un grito del líder de akatsuki- AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! -sopla su mano con lágrimas en los ojos-

SASORI: -fingiendo sorpresa- ahora entiendo el tirón... fue una advertencia del destino...

PEIN: -le mira incrédulo- eres un supersticioso, sasori. El destino no existe y tampoco sus advertencias.

SASORI: -le chilla- no digas eso! me hieres! -la gente se les queda mirando debido a los gritos del pelirrojo-

PEIN: -preocupado- sasori... estas montando una escena

SASORI: yo no tengo la culpa de que el destino me haya favorecido y seas tu quien se ha hecho daño! -finge un llanto bastante creíble-

SEÑORA: -dirigiéndose a otra señora que hay a su lado- que vergüenza. Maltrata al pobre niño por tener suerte. Así de bien va el país -la otra señora asiente indignada y pasa el rumos a la señora que hay a su lado. Y así sucesivamente-

PEIN: pobre sasori... espero que la gente no empiece ha hablar mal de mi...

-pero como los rumores vuelan y a veces se transforman pues...-

– -en la comisaría de policía-

– JEFE DE POLICÍA: -Hablando por el megáfono- atención a todas las unidades! un loco terrorista a secuestrado a un pobre chico pelirrojo por que el color de su pelo va contra sus creencias! el sujeto va armado y es peligroso! DISPAREN A MATAR!

– - en el centro comercial las señoras consuelan a sasori y pein no sabe donde meterse debido a que todos se le han echado encima y le gritan-

TODOS: ¿no le da vergüenza hacerle eso al pobre niño? -las señoras insultan mientras sasori graba a escondidas- SINVERGÜENZA! CANALLA! DEVERÍAN ENCERRARLE! ES USTED UN MONSTRUO!

SASORI: deja de grabar y le hace una señal a pein para irse y el líder le asiente agobiado- señoras... gracias por su amabilidad... ya estoy mejor... he de irme...

SEÑORAS: ¿te vas con él después de lo que te ha hecho? Pobre angelito. En que mundo te a tocado vivir...

-pein y sasori salen del centro comercial con las compras y recibiendo una gran ovación dirigida a sasori-

SASORI: -saludando con la mano y lanzando besos a diestro y siniestro-

-aparecen las fuerzas especiales de la policía y los rodea-

PEIN: -indignado- ¿que significa esto?

SASORI:-guarda silencio-

JEFE DE POLICÍA:-apuntando con su arma a pein- vas a ver maldito terrorista!

PEIN: ¿como se atreve? Vas a ver por que soy el líder!

-en la guarida de akatsuki-

KISAME: -con gafas de sol y sonrisa de superioridad- así es. Yo si que tengo estilo.

ITACHI: -le mira sin mostrar sentimiento- kisame, no se que te habrán dicho pero eso no es nada cool.

KISAME: -le ignora- bah, me tienes envidia

-en la sala de estar-

KONAN:-leyendo una revista de belleza-

TOBI: -mirando a konan fijamente-

KONAN: -trata de ignorarle-

TOBI: -la sigue mirando sin apartar la vista y sin moverse-

KONAN:-se pone nerviosa e intenta parecer lo mas tranquila posible-

TOBI:-la sigue mirando-

KONAN: -alza la vista y le dice- ¿por que me miras?

TOBI:- alterado- SOLO TE E MIRADO UN MOMENTO! NO TE CREAS QUE ERES LA REINA DEL MUNDO! luces.

KONAN: -sorprendida- e...eing?

TOBI: YA ME HAS OIDO. NO ERES NADIE PARA IMPEDIRME MIRARTE! Y SI NO TE GUSTA QUE TE MIREN PONTE UNA MASCARA! luces

KONAN: em...

TOBI: AAAA! SABIA QUE TENIAS QUE SACAR EL TEMA DE MI MASCARA! ES POR ESO QUE NO TE GUSTO ¿VERDAD? PUES NO VOI A CAMBIAR! luces.

KONAN: pero si lo de la mascara lo has dicho tu...

TOBI: -la ignora y se va-

KONAN:- confusa- realmente acaba de pasar esto?

-cerca de ellos-

DEIDARA: -hablando con sus manos- y esa es la razón por la que mi madre me llamo deidara h´m

MANO (I): que historia mas repugnante!

MANO (D):si! Nunca pense que tu nombre estaría relacionado con una pegatina de "bebe a bordo"

DEIDARA:-extrañado- de que hablas? Yo no he dicho nada de eso? h´m

MANO (D): …... seguro?

DEIDARA: -enfadado- SI! H´M

MANO (I): pues yo creo que si

DEIDARA: no me interesa vuestra opinión! sois manos! h´m

MANOS (D/I): -deprimidas- no tienes por que ser tan cruel...

DEIDARA: H´M!

-en otra habitación-

-hidan, kakuzu y zetsu están tirados en el suelo, aburridos-

ZETSU (N): nos aburrimos!

KAKUZU: -de mal humor- ya nos lo has dicho 10 veces en este ultimo minuto!

ZETSU (B): perdón, solo quería dejarlo claro.

HIDAN: ¿que podemos hacer?

TOBI: -entra y enciende el televisor-

KAKUZU: ¿que haces tobi?

TOBI: quiero ver una película. Luces. -coge la película del rey león-

KAKUZU: esa película es muy infantil. En fin... -un rato mas tarde- MUFASA! POR QUE! -llorando desconsolado-

HIDAN: -decidiendo si golpearle con su guadaña-

KAKUZU: CUIDADO SIMBA!

HIDAN: -le golpea con el mango de su guadaña (N/A: por decisión popular de tobi y zetsu xD)

KAKUZU: -se acaricia a zona donde a recibido el golpe- no tenéis corazón... mufasa lo dio todo por la manada

HIDAN: me parece increíble que un vejestorio llore por una película infantil.

KAKUZU: no soy ningún vejestorio!

ZETSU(N/B): CALLAOS!

TOBI: -sin venir a cuento- soy un buen chico. Luces.

LOS TRES: cállate tobi!

-deciden irse los 4 a la sala de estar-

-en la sal de estar-

-se encuentran todos los akatsuki reunidos excepto sasori y pein-

ITACHI: algún día os mataré a todos -le ignoran y se ve frustrado- OS ESTOY AMENAZANDO!

-deidara y konan charlan sobre el cuidado del cabello mientras los demas regañan a tobi por haber roto un retrato de la abuela de orochimaru. Mientras, kisame esta parado como si estuviera posando para una foto con una postura que él considera cool-

TODOS: como has podido tobi! con lo buena que es doña margarita con nosotros! ¿ya no recuerdas los canelones que nos regala todos los meses? ¿Y sus deliciosos pastelitos? ¿y sus pizzas? ¿Y que es la única que puede contarte los cuentos que quieres sin desarrollar un instinto homicida?

TOBI: le di sin querer. Luces.

TODOS: PUES TEN MAS CUIDADO!

ITACHI: ¿alguien tiene hambre?

TODOS: itachi! callate que estamos hablando!

OROCHIMARU: -aparece con una caja en la mano- ola a todos

TODOS: -palidecen y se juntan para tapar la foto rota- o-ola

KISAME:- sigue con su pose cool-

OROCHIMARU: que os pasa? -se acerca a ellos-

TODOS: nada... no te acerques!

OROCHIMARU: pero por que? -intenta acercarse mas-

TODOS: DETENTE! si no te acercas te daremos la mitad de nuestra paga durante 2 meses

OROCHIMARU: y eso por que?

TOBI: por que no queremos que nos ataques con tu lengua. Nos da mucho asco. Luces.

OROCHIMARU: ¿y por que os voy a atacar?

TODOS: por nada! no le hagas caso -cada uno le extiende un cheque- aquí tienes el dinero!

OROCHIMARU: que raros sois...-los coge- bueno, quería deciros que el otro día rompí la foto de mi abuela sin querer pero aquí traigo otra -la saca de la caja-

TODOS: …... -le lanzan kunais con papeles explosivos mientras le llaman de todo menos guapo-

-se abre la puerta y entran sasori y pein, este ultimo con la cara llena de moratones y la nariz sangrando-

ITACHI: ¿que te ha pasado?

HIDAN: callate itachi! ¿que te a pasado, líder?

PEIN: -lanza un gruñido-

TOBI: pobre líder. Luces.

PEIN: - le dirige una mirada- callate tobi

TOBI: perdón. Luces.

PEIN: deja de decir eso!

TOBI: el que? Luces.

PEIN: que dejes de decir luces!

TOBI: anda! ¿sasori-san también le ha regalado esa palabra? -todos miran a sasori-

SASORI: -con indiferencia- lo hice para que se callara.

TOBI: pero a mi me ha hecho muy feliz, sasori-san. Luces.

PEIN: DEJA DE DECIRLO!

TOBI: ¿no puedo decir luces?

PEIN: NO!

TOBI. Eso significa que "luces" tiene que hacer sus necesidades, "curiosamente parecidas a ti"

TODOS: -se quedan mudos de terror-

SASORI: -metiendo cizaña- alaaaa! líder, le a comparado con unos excrementos!

PEIN: … -como este fic lo leen menores no diré lo que hizo pein. Solo diré que tobi no pudo volver a comer helados nunca más-

TODOS:- horrorizados por lo que acaban de ver. Konan se tapa los ojos, deidara da la vuelta a sus manos para que no lo vean y cierra los ojos. Itachi llora desconsolado (N/A: o como dice KiArU-ChAn_**, **_escupe por los ojos xD) hidan y kakuzu se abrazan temblando sasori a pesar de ser la pera limonera también se ha sorprendido (xD) orochimaru se tapa los ojos con la lengua (puaj) zetsu cierra sus ojas y sus dos partes se consuelan mutuamente y kisame … kisame sigue con su pose cool.-

-mas tarde sasori va a ver a tobi-

SASORI: oye tobi. La memoria de tu cámara se a agotado.

TOBI. ¿que? Pero si te la di llena.

SASORI: es que grabé mucho -sonrisa pícara-

KONAN: -aparece- chicos, pein a preparado la cena.

TOBI: ¿y que?

KONAN: pues que tenéis que venir

TOBI: ¿para que?

KONAN: para comer

TOBI: ¿y para que queremos comer?

KONAN: para que no tengáis hambre

TOBI: ¿y si no tenemos hambre?

KONAN: pues... no se...

TOBI: SIEMPRE IGUAL! NUNCA SABES NADA! NO SE COMO PUEDES SER TAN TONTA!

KONAN: pero si eres tu el que preguntaba...

TOBI: -la ignora- bueno, me voy a cenar que tengo hambre y konan me ha entretenido bastante con sus tonterías sin sentido -se va-

SASORI: -se queda mirando a puerta por la que a salido tobi- otro que necesita una buena inocentada... -konan e mira sin entender- naah, vamos a cenar.

-en el comedor. Tobi se divierte pasando su mano delante de kisame, que sigue con su pose cool. Tobi está decidido a hacer que se mueva y le pone caras raras. Lo que tobi no sabe es que con la mascara puesta kisame ni se entera de las caras que pone.-

PEIN: -después de haberse vengado de tobi está de muy buen humor- aquí está la cena que os prometí -en la mesa hay toda clase de manjares cocinados por el líder con mucho cariño-

ITACHI: nosotros ya hemos comido. No tenemos hambre

HIDAN: callate itachi. Nosotros ya hemos comido no tenemos hambre. -todos le dan la razón a hidan excepto kisame que sigue con su pose cool-

PEIN: entonces que hago yo con todo esto?

ZETSU (N/B): pues tíralo. La verdad es que aunque hubiéramos estado famélicos no habríamos comido tanto. ¿no ves que has cocinado tamaño industrial?

PEIN: pero... pero...

KAKUZU: tiene razón! has gastado todo ese dinero para nada!

KONAN: ademas, toda esa comida engorda mucho

TOBI: genial, somos criminales y todavia hay a quien le preocupa su aspecto

PEIN: -ignorando a tobi- me han hecho preparar todo esto para nada. Vais a ver. _va a la cocina y trae una bandeja llena de puré de lechuga. Todos le miran con gesto de asco. El líder vuelve a la cocina y trae un plato para cada miembro. Cada plato tiene el nombre de un miembro- cada cual cogerá su plato y os comeréis una ración cada uno. Sin discutir. Cada uno coge su plato. Zetsu llora ante la idea de practicar el canibalismo. El lider lena todos los platos hasta arriba-

KONAN: tobi, ¿serías tan amable de pasarme la sal?

TOBI: -decide gastar su primera inocentada. coge el salero y desenrosca la tapa para que al ponerlo boca abajo la sal caiga por completo en el plato de konan.-

SASORI: -se da cuenta de lo que intenta tobi y decide dar la cara por konan y devolverle la inocentada al enmascarado-

KONAN: -coge el salero que le da tobi y al echar sal, el contenido se derrama sobre su plato. Tobi se ríe a carcajadas- oh, no! mi puré!

PEIN: tendrás que comértelo. Es tu plato.

KONAN: -horrorizada, rompe a llorar pensando en lo salado que estará el puré. Mientras tobi se ríe de ella a carcajadas-

SASORI:-coje el plato de konan y le da la vuelta mostrando el nombre. Tobi se queda mudo del espanto.- inocente.

TOBI: ¿que... que hace mi nombre en su plato?

SASORI: eres muy predecible. -todos se ríen de tobi.

PEIN: ¿inocente?

SASORI: naah, cosas nuestras.

TOBI: -llorando- mi plato debe de estar asqueroso

PEIN: pues te lo comes.

-mas tarde, después de que le hubieran hecho un lavado de estómago a tobi, todos están aburridos y deidara se divierte haciendo figuras de arcilla-

DEIDARA: miren! he hecho una especie de kisame! -se puede apreciar una sardina algo deforme-

HIDAN: callate deidara.

ITACHI: si, callate deidara.

HIDAN: callate itachi! no seas tan mal educado con el pobre deidara! -le da palmadas a deidara en la cabeza- buen chico...

DEIDARA: no hagas eso! el del nombre de perro es tobi, a mi dejame en paz!

TOBI: -no oye a deidara y sigue jugando al parchis contra... tobi.

SASORI: -entra la habitación y ve a tobi- ¿por que juegas solo?

TOBI: quiero superarme a mi mismo, pero no o consigo. Siempre pierdo...

SASORI: está claro que debes esforzarte mas... -va con deidara- bonita escultura de kisame.

DEIDARA: gracias danna -sonriente-

ZETSU (N/B): os traigo una noticia bomba! no os lo vais a creer!

Y aquí termina el capítulo xDDD el título tiene un pequeño error. Lo dificil no es comprar. Es hacerlo acompañado de sasori xDD en el próximo capitulo terminará el día de los inocentes. Gracias por leer, dejen algún review si tienen alguna duda. Si les a gustado el fic, dejen un review. si su casa está ardiendo por que dejasteis el microondas encendido y se sobrecargó dejen un review y si su abuelo resulta ser un súper héroe... bueno, ya me entienden xD nos veremos muy pronto (se me olvidaba mencionar que kisame sigue con su pose cool xD) hasta el próximo cap!


	3. Chapter 3

UN DIA DE LOS SANTOS INOCENTES AL ESTILO AKATSUKI

CAPÍTULO 3: "el secreto de pein"

Hola mis queridos lectores! aquí vuelvo con mas de festividad: akatsuki. El último capítulo de los santos inocentes. El capítulo anterior tubo un final un poco polémico con la noticia de zetsu. ¿que será? Enseguida se sabrá. Pero antes voy a contestar a los review.

KiArU-ChAn: me alegro mucho de que te halla gustado mi fic. Se me ha ocurrido un castigo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer llorar a los akatsuki pero no te lo diré por que es demasiado asqueroso xD gracias por tu idea, intentaré metera en el fic. De nuevo gracias por tu review

EmilyHotchner: Feliz año nuevo a ti también. Estoy muy contento de que te halla gustado y tambien de que te haga reír esa es mi motivación! xD Gracias por tu review.

Xdchinuru-no-tenshiX3: jajaja todos me dicen que las situaciones que provoca tobi son las mejores. ¿que sería un fic de humor sin tobi? Pues sería una piscina sin agua xDD me motiva mucho el hecho de que te halla quitado el mal humor. Trataré de actualizar o antes posibe. Gracias por tu review

DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a masashi-sama (la verdad es que es absurdo ponerlo pero bueno xD)

disfrutad el 3er cap... yyyyyyyyy... ACCION!:

LUGAR: SALA DE ESTAR AKATSUKI

FECHA: 28-12-?

HORA: 20:15 (pudieron robarle algo de dinero a kakuzu para un reloj nuevo . Cabe mencionar que esta misión de robarle al originario de a cascada fue considerada de rango S xD)

ZETSU (N/B): os traigo una noticia bomba! no os lo vais a creer! -sus palabras no causan el efecto que esperaba puesto que todos siguen hablando entre ellos- OS ESTOY HABLANDO IDIOTAS!

HIDAN: zetsu, no molestes! no nos interesan tus secretos de jardinería.

SASORI: -como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- me aburre mucho ver a una planta y a un religioso inmortal discutir. Mejor me voi -desaparece-

ZETSU (N): no es ningún secreto de jardinería! es un secreto sobre pein!

DEIDARA: -interesado- ¿sobre pein? ¿y de que se trata?

ZETSU(B): -ofendido- pues ahora no les digo. Por no hacerme caso.

KISAME: -pose cool- (se veía venir xD)

DEIDARA: por favor! no volveré a ignorarte!

ZETSU(B): nop. Si quieres verlo ve tú mismo al despacho de pein.

DEIDARA: -un poco desiusionado- está bien... -sale de la habitación-

TOBI: -le sigue- espéreme sempai -antes de irse lanza un abiso- hacedme el favor de cuidar mi silla. Hay muchos gorrones sueltos por el mundo -lanza una mirada a konan que esta sentada leyendo y sin meterse con nadie. Konan no le hace caso y el enmascarado se va-

ITACHI: ¿que a dicho que le cuidemos?

HIDAN: itachi! no te enteras de nada! ha dicho claramente que le grabemos un video, que hay muchos pimientos morrones cada tres segundos.

ITACHI: eso no tiene sentido

HIDAN: entonces dime tú lo que ha dicho.

ITACHI: … -se calla y se sienta-

KISAME: -pose cool-

DEIDARA: -llega frente al despacho de pein. Segundos después llega tobi. En la puerta del despacho hay un cartel enorme. Deidara gira el picaporte y empuja la puerta con todas sus fuerzas pero esta permanece implacable. El artista la mira extrañado-

TOBI: déjeme a mi deidara sempai -se frota las manos y empuja con fuerza pero obtiene el mismo resultado que el artista-ç

DEIDARA: hagámoslo a la vez. -propone el artista. Tobi asiente y empujan al mismo tiempo con todas sus fuerzas hasta perder el aliento pero no consiguen nada y piden ayuda a sasori que pasaba por allí- danna, ¿puede ayudarnos?

SASORI: -les mira- ¿ayudaros? ¿a que?

DEIDARA: a abrir la puerta. Por mas que lo intentamos no la podemos abrir

SASORI: -mira la puerta extrañado y lee el cartel- pero si está abierta

DEIDARA: pero por más que empujamos no se abre.

SASORI: -mirada asesina- IDIOTAS! ¿como queréis abrir empujando si en el cartel pone claramente "TIRE hacia usted"

DEIDARA: no nos diga lo que pone danna. Sabemos leer perfectamente. Lo que no sabemos es abrir la puerta!

SASORI: -mirada cansina- estoy rodeado de zoquetes... -gira el picaporte y atrae la puerta hacia sí abriéndola y maravillando a deidara y tobi-

DEIDARA: siiii danna es usted el mej... -se queda sin haba al ver lo que hay dentro del despacho de pein-

PEIN: -mira horrorizado a sus subordinados- ¿QUE HACEIS AQUÍ? -trata de esconder algo tras su espalda-

SASORI: -alucinado- líder! tu... tu...

-mientras, en la otro sala-

HIDAN: -rebuscando en la nevera algo que llevarse a la boca- lo unico que hay es un yogur si fermentar hecho por zetsu- puaj... oye zetsu, ¿que es esa porquería?

ZETSU(N): no es ninguna porquería idiota! es un alimento único para las bacterias de mi estómago

HIDAN: pero nosotros no somos engendros como tu. ¿ y si alguno de nosotros se lo come por error?

ZETSU(N): se merecerá lo que le pase por comerse lo que no es suyo!

HIDAN: -tiene una idea y sin que zetsu lo note guarda un poco en un tarro-

KISAME: -pose cool-

ITACHI: deja de hacer esa pose. Me empiezas a dar miedo.

KISAME: es una pose envidiable. No hables si no tienes ni idea de estilo.

ITACHI: ¿como te atreves? Tu no eres el mas indicado para hablar. Tienes el mismo estilo que un hippie.

KISAME: mas quisieras tu tener una pizca de mi inmenso estilo.

ITACHI: lo que tu digas...

HIDAN: -se acerca- valla, kisame, esa pose derrocha estillo.

ITACHI: -se queda con los ojos a cuadros-

KISAME: -sin darle importancia- lo se...

HIDAN: vengo a proponeros algo

ITACHI: ¿que es?

HIDAN: -le ignora-

KISAME: ¿que es?

HIDAN: necesito que me ayudéis a gastarle una inocentada a kakuzu

ITACHI: yo no voy a ayudarte

HIDAN: vale.

ITACHI: hablo en serio

HIDAN: -sin darle importancia- yo también

ITACHI: … bueno vale, te ayudaré. Pero soo por que me lo pides así.

HIDAN: emmm... vale. ¿Y tu, kisame?

KISAME: ¿ayudar es cool?

HIDAN: no te quepa la menor duda

KISAME: -sonríe y guiña el ojo con descaro- vamos allá -se dirigen hacia kakuzu-

HIDAN: oye kakuzu, estábamos comiendo yogur y te hemos guardado un poco.

KAKUZU: gracias, pero lo que realmente me apetece después del puré de lechuga es una pizza.

HIDAN: -decepcionado- am... -se alejan- maldito kakuzu... el y su exigencia...

ITACHI: podríamos encargar una pizza y echarle el yogur

HIDAN: itachi, no digas tonterías. Para eso haría falta el yogur que tenemos y una pizza que podemos encargar fácilmente

ITACHI: pero...

HIDAN: -pensando- mmm... ¿y si encargamos una pizza y le echamos el yogur?

ITACHI: brillante idea.

KISAME: eso que hacéis no es nada cool. Voy a encargar la pizza -llama a la pizzería- a ver, ¿pizzería? Quisiera encargar unas magdalenas. ¿como que no tienen? Pues entonces unos roscones de navidad. ¿como que no es época? Mire, como me diga que tampoco venden pasteles de boda iré allí y le meteré todas las magdalenas que tengan por...

HIDAN: -le quita el teléfono , interrumpiéndole- perdonen a mi amigo, es un poco retrasado. Quisiera encargar una pizza...

-diez minutos mas tarde-

-llaman a la puerta y sasori les abre. Entran dos chicas muy hermosas, una rubia y una pelirroja-

SASORI: puedo ayudarles?

PELIRROJA: -con una sonrisa radiante- venimos a entregar una pizza -llegan los demás-

TOBI: anda, una rubia. Señorita rubia, ¿es verdad eso de que las rubias son tontas? (N/A: por favor señoritas rubias, no se me ofendan xD)

RUBIA: -con acento de pija- oins, si supiera que me iban a preguntar cosas no abría aceptado este trabajo

HIDAN: -expresión de hartazgo- ¿eso contesta a tu pregunta, tobi?

TOBI: -la misma expresión- si... los rumores eran ciertos...

PELIRROJA: -sonríe alegremente y abre la boca para hablar. Todos piensan que va a decir algo con sentido pero...- merluza.

SASORI: emm... ¿perdón?

PEIRROJA: jajajaja yo antes también era rubia, pero me tinté el pelo para no ser tonta -sonrisa de suficiencia-

SASORI: -expresión aburrida- fascinante... eso es lo que yo llamo inteligencia artificial..

PELIRROJA: -sin entender absolutamente nada- ¿eso que es? ¿un postre?

KISAME: -harto de una conversación tan estúpida, les arranca la pizza de las manos y les cierra la puerta en las narices-

HIDAN: bien hecho -coge la pizza-

KAKUZU: ¿donde vas con es pizza? Tienes que compartirla!

HIDAN: si, pero es que tengo que...

ITACHI: tiene que dividirla en porciones y va a por un cuchillo.

HIDAN: callate itachi! en realidad me la llevo a la cocina para... para comprobar que no tenga una cantidad prohibida de pepinillos.

KAKUZU: a bueno -se tranquiliza. Mira a itachi con desprecio- dividirla en porciones... que estupidez... tsk.

-después de echarle el yogur a la pizza hidan lo lleva a la mesa-

HIDAN: ten kakuzu, he reservado este trozo especial para ti. Cometelo sin miedo que no te ará nada.

KAKUZU: ...vale.

ITACHI: -susurra- idiota... -se levanta y coge la caja. Reparte los trozos-

SASORI: puedes quedarte mi trozo. Yo ni quiero.

TOBI: quedate también el mío.

HIDAN: yo estoy lleno.

KONAN: yo ni quiero engordar -tobi la mira de reojo-

KISAME: -en voz baja- ¿estas loco? Se supone que tiene ese yogur tan raro.

ITACHI: -susurra- que va. El único trozo que tenía yogur es el de kakuzu. ¿no ves que hidan se lo reservó especialmente para él?

KISAME: aún así no quiero. Cómete mi trozo

ITACHI: bueno, vale... -como zetsu, orochimaru deidara y pein no se encontraban ahí itachi se comió solo los diez trozos restantes-

KAKUZU: -huele el trozo antes de llevárselo a la boca- oye hidan, esto huele raro.

HIDAN: -contiene la respiración- que va, son imaginaciones tuyas...

KAKUZU: si tu lo dices...-se lo acerca lentamente a la boca. Hidan, itachi y kisame le miran con emoción y...-

ZETSU(N/B): -apareciendo- valla! pizza! -se la quita y se la come. Itachi kisame hidan y kakuzu lanzan un grito de rabia- ¿Que?

KAKUZU: ese trozo de pizza era mio!

ZETSU(B): pues ya me lo he comido. Si quieres te lo devuelvo pero tendrás que esperar a que haga la digestión

KAKUZU: no gracias... itachi, dame otro

ITACHI: me... me los he comido todos...

HIDAN: -enfadado por el resultado de su plan- ITACHI! JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARÁ POR NO PENSAR EN EL PRÓGIMO!

KAKUZU: ya empezamos. Después de esto no estoy de humor para aguantarte. -se va. Hhidan, itachi y kisame se van a un rincón apartados-

HIDAN: - enfadado- el plan ha salido mal por culpa de la incompetencia de itachi

ITACHI: pero yo no tengo la culpa de que halla aparecido zetsu

HIDAN: estoy harto de ti y tus excusas

ITACHI: pero... -se detiene- siente un retortijón en la tripa y se va corriendo al baño-

KISAME: eso no ha sido nada cool

ITACHI: -vuelve al cabo de un rato- ¿que.. que habrá sido eso que he sentido?

HIDAN: debe ser el yogur que te está afectando al estómago...

ITACHI: ¡¿¡¿QUE? creí que solo le echaste al trozo de kakuzu!

HIDAN: ¿que? Para nada. En cuanto llegué a la cocina volqué el tarro sobre la pizza sin contemplaciones

ITACHI: ¿entonces por que le reservaste a kakuzu ese trozo en especial?

HIDAN: -responde como si fuera evidente- pues por que era el trozo mas pequeño. ¿o te creías que le iba a dar la satisfacción de darle el trozo más grande?

ITACHI: -abre la boca para protestar pero se ve interrumpido por un agudo dolor de estómago- AAUCH! -sale corriendo al baño sasori y tobi observan como se va-

SASORI: -acercándose a hidan y kisame- ¿que le pasa a itachi?

HIDAN: nah, siempre está tratando de llamar la atención

SASORI: amm...

TOBI: bueno hidan-san, kisame-san nosotros solo venimos a decirles que no vamos a ir al despacho de pein por que hallamos descubierto su secreto mas preciado, ni que vallamos a ir ahora con deidara sempai a consolarle. No es que el líder esté llorando ni nada de eso ¿verdad, sasori-san?

SASORI: -con sarcasmo- exacto... lo has bordado. -se van-

-en el despacho de pein-

PEIN: -llorando amargamente- por favoooooooooooor no se lo digáis a nadie!

DEIDARA: -cansado- líder, con esta ya van quince veces que le digo que no vamos a decir nada

PEIN: -deja de llorar repentinamente- a bueno, es que las otras 14 veces no te oí.

-entran tobi y sasori-

SASORI: ¿ya estas mejor, lider?

PEIN: si...

TOBI: líder sama, no puedo creer que:

FLASH BACK

SASORI: líder! tu... tu...

PEIN: -les hace entrar y cierra la puerta. Tartamudea nervioso- etto... yo...

DEIDARA: no puedo creerlo lider... usted...

TOBI: esa de ahí me gusta mucho. ¿Puedo quedármela?

PEIN: -como si fuera una pregunta absurda- ¿estás loco? Esa es una de mis favoritas.

DEIDARA: ¿cuantas tienes?

PEIN: casi doscientas.

SASORI: ¿a esto has dedicado tu vida?

PEIN: si, y no me arrepiento de ello.

-y es que resulta que pein... (N/A: agarraos fuerte que esta noticia va a doler) … tenía una impresionante colección de muñecas de porcelana con vestiditos de encaje (xDDDD)-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

SASORI: tobi, no tenías por que narrar toda la historia. La hemos vivido hace unos minutos.

TOBI: perdón. Era por si alguien no lo había entendido (los lectores por ejemplo xD)

DEIDARA: oye líder ¿alguien más sabe lo de tu aberración? Perdón, ¿lo de tu vicio?

PEIN: no. o al menos eso creo.

SASORI: mira tu por donde. Resulta que he visto un kit de cuidado de marionetas en el supermercado.

PEIN: ¿que tiene que ver eso con que nadie sepa lo de mi colección?

SASORI: -sonrisa pícara-

PEIN: ya entiendo... -saca un fajo de billetes y se los da a sasori-

DEIDARA: eso es chantaje!

SASORI: ¿en serio?

DEIDARA: -captándolo- … yo quiero una televisión de plasma.

PEIN: ni lo sueñes.

DEIDARA: jo.

TOBI: -coge una muñeca y se pone a agitarla- están muy bien hechas!

PEIN: -fuera de sus casillas- CUIDADO! ESA ME COSTÓ MUCHO CONSEGUIRLA!

SASORI: ¿cuanto te costó exactamente?

PEIN: -emm... olvídalo. -le quita la muñeca a tobi- Tobi, como vuelvas a coger una de mis muñecas prohibiré las máscaras en akatsuki.

TOBI: -horrorizado- seré bueno

-en la sala-

ITACHI: -fuera de sus casillas- ¿por qué sigo vomitando? Ya he echado todo lo que he comido

KISAME: itachi, se que vomitas para ser cool. Deja de imitarme.

ITACHI: yo no vomito para ser cool! no soy ninguna adolescente acomplejada!

HIDAN: -llega y observa a itachi- valla valla, parece que alguien no está contento con su físico...

ITACHI: -empieza a perder la cabeza por la falta de fluidos- hidan... tu cabeza está en llamas...

KISAME: pobre itachi... seguramente está empeñado en entrar en el equipo de animadoras...

HIDAN: pobre... voy a regalarle unas pesas.

KAKUZU: -apareciendo- las pesas cuestan dinero! ¿para que comprarle pesas si puede ponerse en forma haciendo flexiones?

HIDAN: kakuzu! … esa idea es fantástica.

KAKUZU: -sonrisa de orgullosa-

HIDAN: inocente -kisame se ríe-

KAKUZU: como te atreves hidan! kisame, hidan me ha dicho que le gusta es sushi.

KISAME: ¡¿¡¿¡¿QUE? -le corta la cabeza a hidan con su samehada-

-en otra habitacion-

KONAN: -leyendo una revista llega a la sección de jardinería- mira zetsu, aquí pone que las plantas son seres que se desarrollan muy lentamente...

ZETSU (N): ¿me estás llamando retrasado?

KONAN: no... tu no eres una planta completa...

ZETSU (N): ¿me estás llamando engendro?

KONAN: déjalo...

-pein convoca a todos-

PEIN: vamos a hacernos la foto una foto

KISAME: ¿pero por que? Faltan tres días para fin de año...

PEIN: es verdad...

SASORI: da igual, hagámoslo. Es una forma original de acabar este fic que protagonizamos.

TOBI: ¿de que fic hablas?

SASORI: no te enteras de nada...

-pein pone la cámara en modo automático y corre a colocarse junto a los miembros la cámara dispara FLASH!-

RESULTADO

pein sale al frente de los demás con los brazos cruzados, kisame sale con su típica pose cool y con la cabeza de hidan encajada en la punta de su samehada. La cabeza de hidan llora por que tiene miedo a las alturas. Kakuzu sale riéndose a carcajadas. Sasori sale contando el dinero con el que lo ha sobornado pein. Deidara sale cabizbajo por que no ha conseguido que pein le compre su plasma. Tobi sale con una muñeca de trapo tratando de imitar el estilo de su líder. Konan sale mas o menos normal, sonriendo y zetsu sale detrás con un cartel que dice "odia a las plantas" y una flecha señalando a konan. Itachi sale medio mareado por haber vomitado mas de lo que podía y orochimaru, que no se había enterado de nada, sale mirando a todos con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

Y ASÍ TERMINA EL DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES

por fin terminó el cap xDD es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Aquí termina la festividad del día de los santos que e final es un poco flojo pero lo escribí de madrugada y estaba un poco atontado xDDDD. En el próximo capítulo toca... el año nuevo! para opiniones, ideas sugerencias, declaraciones de matrimonio o lo que sea dejen un review. Gracias por seguir este fic. Nos vemos en el próximo cap. hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

UN AÑO NUEVO AL ESTILO AKATSUKI

CAPÍTULO 1: "los últimos sueños del año"

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores. Os echaba de menos snif snif. Pero ya volví! en este capítulo continuaremos con las típicas festividades protagonizadas por los akatsuki. En este caso el año nuevo.

KiArU ChAn: me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido seguir mi fic. De-declaración de... O/O mejor me callo... un placer usar tu idea. Es evidente que el yogur sin fermentar es solo leche pero en el fic me refiero al yogur "de zetsu" que como dice él "es bueno para las bacterias de su estómago" eso hace que el concepto cambie xDDD una vez más gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este cap :D

DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a masashi-sama. A mi me pertenece solo mi novia, mi identidad y el mundo tal y como lo conocemos (no cuela ¿verdad? xDDD)

aquí va el año nuevo shinobi ... yyyyyyyyy... ACCION!:

LUGAR: GUARIDA AKATSUKI

FECHA: 31-12-?

HORA: 09:00

-es una mañana tranquila. Los pajarillos cantan las nubes se levantan que si! que no! que... perdón. Decía que es una mañana tranquila. Todos los akatsuki están soñando cada uno con su sueño soñado en ese día de ensueño (?).

SASORI: -sueña que está en la aldea de la arena. El sol y los mosquitos son insoportables. Sasori esta a punto de sufrir una insolación pero aparece el 3er kazekage y le pone una sombrilla de arena de hierro. Sasori se ve aliviado un momento pero el metal de la arena se calienta con el sol produciendo aún mas calor. El kazekage sonríe de forma amable. Sasori le mira con cara de odio y saca lentamente una de sus marionetas. El resto ya lo sabemos xD. Guardemos un minuto de silencio por el 3er kazekage-

DEIDARA: - es su fiesta de cumpleaños. Deidara se aburre mucho. Su hermano le gasta una broma y en vez de velas le pone petardos en la tarta. Al ir a soplar, estos explotan llenándole la cara de nata. Deidara, perplejo, se queda sin saber que decir mientras TODOS sus familiares se ríen de el. Antes de que le dé tiempo a protestar su madre dice que no hay cuchillos para repartir la tarta por que el hermano de deidara los usó para no comprar kunais (LOL) así que habrá que comer del plato. Sus dos hermanos y sus padres se lanzan a comer a una velocidad increíble. Deidra murmura mientras duerme- si yo tuviera cuatro bocas... veras lo que es explotar cosas... -guardemos un minuto de silencio por los habitantes de la roca-

ITACHI:- se vé a itachi jugando a un videojuego de barbie muy contento y feliz. Sasuke juega a su lado con sus cochecitos. Se aburre de jugar con cochecitos y decide jugar con "barcos" por lo que va a buscar un cubo de agua. Después de traer el cubo se desilusiona al ver que sus cochecitos no flotan y se echa a llorar. Itachi le ignora pero sasuke tiene una rabieta y le lanza el cubo de agua que moja su videojuego y lo estropea. No diré mas de este sueño por respeto a itachi. Solo diré que ese día perdió cuatro cosas: su videojuego (N/A: !) su inocencia infantil, sus ganas de vivir y su respeto por la vida humana. Guardemos un minuto de siencio por los uchiha-

KISAME: -se vé a kisame en su aldea natal jugando con su samehada. El señor feudal pasa por allí comiendo sushi. Se le cae un trozo y lo mira con desprecio. Apartir de ese día kisame está en el libro bingo. Guardemos un minuto de silencio por el señor feudal- (sé que es corto, pero es intenso xDD)

KAKUZU: -se vé a kakuzu delante de sus padres siendo reñido por haber roto un jarrón, haber intentado vender a su hermano, haber intentado que su perro se comiera al bebe del vecino por una apuesta y lo mas atroz de todo, haber escuchado un disco de reggaeton (lo odio). Su padre le amenaza con castigarle sin paga durante un fin de semana. Guardemos un minuto de silencio por el padre de kakuzu (XDDDDD) -

HIDAN: -se vé al susodicho hidan en la iglesia jashinista rezando, cuando, un criminal entra huyendo de la policía a toda velocidad. Hidan le dice al criminal que no se puede entrar en la iglesia si no eres jashinista. El criminal le vé pinta de inocentón y le dice que es jashinista y que los policías le persiguen por ello. Guardemos un minuto de silencio por los policías-

KONAN/PEIN: (si, sueñan lo mismo. Para algo soy el autor xDD)- se vé a hanzo sosteniendo a konan y presionándole con un kunai en el cuello. Pein está sumamente preocupado. Hanzo le amenaza diciéndole que si no le devuelve los cromos que le debe matará a konan. A pein eso le trae sin cuidado. Lo que le preocupa es la muñeca de su colección que sostiene konan. La mira al borde del llanto. Hanzo mira a la muñeca y opina que su ropa es cursi. Guardemos un minuto de silencio por hanzo-

OROCHIMARU: -se vé a orochimaru en el examen de ascenso a chunnin. Está molesto por que no le han invitado y se a tenido que colar. El 3er hokage le descubre y orochimaru huye al tejado. El 3er hokage le sigue y en el tejado "casi" se libra una batalla sin igual. Antes de pelear el 3er hokage sufre de un paro cardíaco y muere. Orochimaru se queda con cara de tonto. Guardemos un minuto de silencio por el 3er hokage-

ZETSU: -se vé a zetsu uniendose a una secta hippie. Los hippies le llaman amigo de las plantas y el se siente encantado. Los hippies le dicen que no está bien comer seres vivos y zetsu dice que no puede estar más de acuerdo y sonríe con felicidad por haber encontrado un lugar en el que pensaran igual que el. Pero su opinión cambia cuando presencia un acto que el cataloga de "crimen". Puesto que los hippies no comen carne pues es de suponer que se alimenten de vegetales. Pero delante de zetsu... guardemos un minuto de silencio por los hippies-

TOBI: -se vé a tobi pidiendo limosnas. Asegura que es una buena causa pero cada vez que le dan una moneda va a un pozo de los deseos y dice- deseo una nintendo ds – y así con todo el dinero que le dan. 20.000 euros después, cuando en el pozo no cabe mas, Se encuentra por casualidad una ds. Feliz de la vida se pone a jugar. Una hora después se vé que ha vuelto a pedir limosna. Cuando le dan una moneda la lanza al pozo y dice- deseo un cargador de batería- guardemos un minuto de silencio por el cerebro de tobi-

-todos duermen tranquilamente, hasta que se oye un despertador cuyo sonido es igual a la sirena de un barco (N/A: el mismo despertador de bob esponja xD). Todos despiertan sobresaltados, excepto tobi, que sigue durmiendo tranquilamente-

PEIN: -chillando para que le oigan- TODO EL MUNDO A DESAYUNAR!

-los akatsuki hacen cola en el baño-

KAKUZU: date prisa hidan! no tenemos todo el día!

ITACHI: pero si el que está dentro es deidara...

HIDAN: callate itachi!¿de que habas kakuzu? El que está dentro es deidara

ITACHI: encima que te defiendo...

KAKUZU: perdón, no estoy acostumbrado a gritar a los demás. Como siempre le grito a hidan...

DEIDARA: -saliendo del baño- perdon por el retraso. Yo tengo que lavar los dientes a 4 bocas...

KISAME: -aparece vestido con una sudadera, un pantalón baquero y una gorra puesta de lado-

ITACHI: ¿de que vas vestido?

KISAME: verás, cuando creí que no podía ser mas cool, se me ocurrió ser rapero

ITACHI: que bobada...

HIDAN: kisame! esa es una idea fantástica! ¿me enseñarás?

KISAME: lo siento, mi estilo es inimitable

HIDAN:-algo triste- comprendo...

KAKUZU:-se dispone a entrar al baño y encuentra la puerta cerrada- ¿quien hay dentro?

SASORI: -tarareando una canción- no pienso esperaros cada vez que os dé la gana discutir sobre minucias

KAKUZU: pero era mi turno!

SASORI: tranquilo, le estoy dando un buen uso a "tu turno"

KAKUZU: -se pone a gritar y decir "cosas indebidas al originario de la arena". Mientras grita aparece de la nada un puño gigante y le golpea por insultar al personaje favorito del autor. Se queda K.O.-

HIDAN: ¿que... que a sido eso?

ITACHI: creo que el autor se ha vengad de kakuzu por meterse con su personaje favorito...

HIDAN: eso es una idiotez.

ITACHI: pero si lo pone en el comentario de arriba!

HIDAN: deja de inventarte cosas para llamar la atención.

ITACHI: pero...

KAKUZU: le interrumpe despertándose- aaaaaaargh ¿que a sido eso?

KISAME: -sin haberse enterado de nada- según tengo entendido... itachi trató de llamar la atención diciendo tonterías y eso enfureció al autor.

KAKUZU: itachi! todo por tu culpa! -se levanta y entra al baño antes de que itachi diga nada. Momentos después sale horrorizado-

HIDAN: ¿que pasa? ¿que has visto?

KAKUZU: -con cara de terror- orochimaru se me ha adelantado... se está duchando.

-todos ponen expresión de asco menos kisame-

KISAME: ¿os dan asco las duchas? Pero si son lo mas limpio que hay

SASORI: no kisame. Lo que nos da asco es imaginarnos a orochimaru desnudo

KISAME: -todos esperan espectantes asta que su cerebro asimila las 2 últimas palabras del pelirrojo- PUAJ! QUE ASCO!

OROCHIMARU: -saliendo con cara de enfado- pues no me quiero imaginar como serás tú desnudo kisame y desde luego no voi a intentar imaginarlo por que ahora vamos a desayunar. Con eso lo digo todo.

KAKUZU: -ignora la discusión de sus compañeros y se dispone a entrar pero una vez mas- pero bueno! ¿tu como has entrado?

ZETSU (B): atravesando la pared.

-mas tarde, todos han entrado al baño excepto kakuzu, ya que el líder llegó al límite de su paciencia justo cuando este iba a entrar.

KAKUZU: -suplicante- por favor líder. Déjeme ir!

PEIN: NO!

SASORI: ay, kakuzu, debiste entrar cuando te correspondía.

KAKUZU: pero si te me has colado tu!

SASORI: -le ignora y se pone a hablar con deidara sobre la economía del país-

KONAN: -tomándose una tostada-

TOBI: ¿POR QUE TE COMES MI TOSTADA?

KONAN: pero... ésta es la que tenía más cerca...

TOBI: PERO ERA MÍA!

KONAN: pero si todas son iguales...

TOBI: ¿ENTONCES DEBO PONERME TU CAPA POR QUE TODAS SON IGUALES?

KONAN: pero... pero...

ITACHI: anda tobi, toma otra tostada. -le ofrece-

TOBI: no gracias, no me gustan.

KONAN: em...

PEIN: estoy rodeado de zoquetes -aparece un puño gigante- em... estoy rodeado de zoquetes y de sasori -el puño levanta el pulgar en señal de afirmación y desaparece-

TOBI: -se lleva el baso de leche a la boca pero al llevar máscara la leche se derrama en el suelo- aaah, que buena está -todos se le quedan mirando perplejos-

KISAME: -entra con su aspecto de rapero y con un micrófono en la mano- hola a todos

PEIN: ¿y tu por que te has retrasado?

ITACHI: -indignado- líder! no hace falta que le recuerde a cada rato que es un retrasado mental!

SASORI: no tonto, se refiere a que ha llegado tarde (N/A: a quien haya leído el fic de big brother: akatsuki y road trip: akatsuki le parecerá insólito que sasori corrija a alguien xDD)

KISAME: -ofendido- yo no soy retrasado itachi! e tardado por que estaba practicando mis rimas de super rapero

HIDAN: kisame! eres el amo! haznos una demostración!

KISAME: bueno:

yeah! Mi nombre es kisame.

Me gusta mucho comer ramen.

Soy miembro de la organización akatsuki.

Sasori es un muñeco diabólico como chucky.

También tenemos a konan la maestra del papel

deidara con sus cuatro bocas triunfaría en un burdel.

-todos estallan en una carcajadas por la rima sobre deidara y el artista de las explosiones la emprende a bombazos con el pobre kisame- (N/A: os preguntaréis por que no apareció un puño gigante cuando kisame comparó a sasori con chucky. La respuesta es sencilla. El autor estaba muy ocupado partiendo de risa por las rimas tan ridículas que acababa de escribir.)

-más tarde los dos vuelven a la sala. El originario de la niebla trae varias quemaduras y la cara llena de cenizas-

KISAME: -dolorido- te has pasado...

DEIDARA: en realidad he sido blando! ¿como se te ocurre decir eso delante de todos? Por tu culpa estarán riéndose de mi durante un mes como mínimo. -al llegar notan que todos están muy tranquilos- bueno, ya pueden reírse a gusto...

SASORI: ¿de que tenemos que reírnos?

DEIDARA: no os hagáis los inocentes. Sabéis muy bien a que me refiero.

KONAN: pero...

TOBI: -la interrumpe- yo si sé a que se refiere, sempai (mentira) pero explíquelo por que hay quien es demasiado tonto para entenderlo -mira a konan pero ésta ni se da cuenta-

DEIDARA: hablo de lo que dijo kisame de mí hace unos minutos. Sé que no lo habéis olvidado!

ZETSU(N): bah, como si algo relacionado contigo fuera digno de recordar.

DEIDARA: HABLO DE LA RIMA DE MIS CUATRO BOCAS!

SASORI: ni idea...

OROCHIMARU: no caigo...

DEIDARA: YA SABÉIS A QUE ME REFIERO! -imita la voz de kisame- DEIDARA CON SUS CUATRO BOCAS TRIUNFARÍA EN UN BURDEL!

-todos estallan en carcajadas y deidara se queda con cara de idiota. Se echa a llorar dándose cuenta de su error-

SASORI: AAAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJA QUE BOBO!

DEIDARA: -llorando- danna, no se meta conmigo.

KISAME: y luego me dices a mi...

DEIDARA: tu callate que todo esto ha sido culpa tuya! -le lanza una de sus arañas de arcilla pero kisame lo esquiva y ésta explota en el regazo de pein. Todos se quedan mudos al instante- emmm líder... esa araña iba dirigida a kisame... no a usted... le juro que...

PEIN: deidara, vas a pagar por esto. Vé a mi despacho dentro de media hora -se va-

DEIDARA: -traga saliva-

SASORI: no debiste. Te acompaño en el sentimiento.

DEIDARA: todo por culpa del merluzo de kisame! (nunca mejor dicho xDD)

KISAME: no te metas conmigo. Al menos yo no tengo dudas sobre mi sexualidad!

DEIDARA: ¿QUE HAS DICHO? -le da una bofetada-

ITACHI: -le da otra a deidara- oye tu, no toques a mi compañero!

SASORI: -le da una patada en la espinilla a itachi- ni tú al mío!

-en dos segundos se arma una masacre y todos los akatsuki se golpean entre ellos sin piedad y muy brutalmente-

TOBI: -le da un empujón a konan sin ningún motivo-

KONAN: -llora como una niña pequeña. Todos paran de pelear por el llanto de la maestra del origami-

SASORI: tobi, eso ha sido muy cruel por tu parte.

ITACHI: ¿es que no tienes corazón?

OROCHIMARU: -coge en brazos a konan- ea ea ya pasó, ya pasó. Ese tonto no te molestará más.

KONAN: -llorando- buaaaaa

TOBI: -avergonzado- pero... pero...

DEIDARA: tobi, yo alucino contigo. Ya se que somos asesinos despiadados pero la crueldad tiene un límite.

TOBI: -fastidiado- sempai, usted debería ir ya al despacho de pein.

DEIDARA: anda, es verdad! -sale corriendo y deja a todos sus compañeros consolando a una muy dolida konan. Llega al despacho de pein. Abre la puerta- ya est... -se queda paralizado- no me diga que tengo que...

PEIN: todas y cada una de ellas.

DEIDARA: -con lágrimas en os ojos- es usted muy cruel...

y así termina el cap. es extraño pero en ningún momento se ha mencionado nada sobre el año nuevo. Todo tiene un motivo. ¿cual será el castigo de deidara? En el próximo capítulo aparecerán dos personas. Una mencionada en el día de los inocentes que no pertenece a akatsuki. Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones sobre la identidad del personaje y quien acierte será nombrado como el segundo personaje. Para opiniones, dudas, amenazas y invitaciones a galas benéficas dejen sus reviews

nos vemos en el próximo cap. cuidaos. Hasta mas ver!


	5. Chapter 5

UN AÑO NUEVO AL ESTILO AKATSUKI

CAPÍTULO 2: "fechorías, castigos y retos"

Hola otra vez!. La tardanza a sido muy grande y lo siento. Tenia muchas cosas que hacer. Pero ya está todo e su sitio! vamos con el segundo capítulo de año nuevo akatsuki. En el capítulo anterior dije que saldría una persona pero nadie a logrado adivinar quien. MUAJAJA que malo soy! Lo dejaremos para el próximo capítulo. Ahora voy a responder a los reviews.

KiArU ChAn: así que crees que es alguien. Pues si, va a aparecer, pero no es la persona a la que me refería. Tu inner mala es muy.. mala D: ¿por que no me quiere? Tendré que llorar snif snif. Pues el odio de tobi hacia konan... trataré de explicarlo mas adelante. Pues si, es un poco fastidioso el calor, pero sasori lo soporto como un héroe. Tres hurras por él! Me alegro de que te gustase el cap. espero que este también :)

Xdchinuru-no-tenshiX3: otro de mis lectores! de nuevo, esos personajes claramente podrían ser. Pero no son (no me he entendido ni yo ._.) al final de este cap. diré mas cosas sobre la person. Así no habrá duda de quien es.

EmilyHotchner: gracias por tu review, pero no es kimimaro. Sigue leyendo el fic y puede que aciertes a la próxima. Espero que te guste este cap

DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a masashi-sama. Repito que me parece innecesario tener que decirlo puesto que nadie se va a creer que yo sea el autor, en fin.

Aquí les dejo la continuación del año nuevo ... yyyyyyyyy... ACCION!:

LUGAR: DESPACHO DE PEIN

FECHA: 31-12-?

HORA: 15:30

DEIDARA: -lamentando su mala suerte- no puedo creerlo, e estado media hora y aun así no e podido hacer mas de tres.

PEIN: así aprenderás a lanzarme bombas. Vas a seguir hasta que no quede ninguna.

DEIDARA: -derramando unas lágrimas de resignación-

-mientras, en la sala-

OROCHIMARU: -con konan en brazos- pobrecita mía...

KONAN: -sollozando de vez en cuando-

TOBI: se lo está inventando!

HIDAN: cállate tobi. Tú no puedes hablar. Estás castigado.

TOBI: -mirando a la pared muy enfadado susurra- me vengaré...

SASORI: me aburro

KAKUZU: y yo

ITACHI: y yo

HIDAN: vosotros dos no sois los únicos que se aburren

ITACHI: somos tres

HIDAN: ¿insinúas que no se contar?

ITACHI: no, solo digo que...

HIDAN: así que crees que puedes faltarme al respeto e irte de rositas.

ITACHI: pero si yo solo...

HIDAN: pues vas a ver quien soy yo. Te reto algo.

ITACHI: ¿a que?

HIDAN: a lo que quieras. Verás como soy mejor que tú en todo. Así dejarás de ir por la vida creyéndote el mejor.

ITACHI: está bien... pero no se a que retarte...

HIDAN: ¿entonces para que me propones un reto? Mira que eres tonto...

ITACHI: pero si has sido tú quien...

SASORI: tengo una idea...

-en el despacho de pein-

DIEDARA: -con sus dedos doloridos por el constante trabajo- líder, esto es inhumano. Por favor reconsidérelo

PEIN: no. ya llevas cuatro

DEIDARA: pero me faltan ciento setenta!

PEIN: -indiferente- eso es problema tuyo

DEIDARA: estoy harto de hacer trenzas...

PEIN: pues hasta que no peines a todas mis muñecas no te irás de aquí.

-mientras, fuera de la guarida se han reunido sasori, hidan, itachi, zetsu, orochimaru, konan, kakuzu kisame y dos señores que pasaban por ahí. Tobi no pudo ir por que está castigado.

SEÑOR1: ¿en que necesitan que les ayudemos?

SASORI: verán, necesito que dejen que mis amigos les afeiten. Quien afeite más rapido ganará.

HIDAN: acepto el reto!

ITACHI: si no hay otro remedio...

KAKUZU: -susurra a sasori- ¿esta era tu fantástica idea?

SASORI: siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber quien de los dos es más rápido en esto. Como ninguno lleva nunca el más mínimo rastro de barba pues...

KAKUZU: ahora que lo dices...

-todo está dispuesto. Los señores están sentados en dos sillas una al lado de la otra. El señor uno será afeitado por itachi mientras que el señor dos es responsabilidad de hidan-

SASORI: empezaré con itachi. Cada vez que cometa un fallo hidan le castigará como desee.

HIDAN: -sonriendo con malicia-

SASORI: -con un cronómetro- ¿listo? Ya! -da inicio la prueba-

ITACHI: -muy nervioso. Olvida lavarse las manos antes de empezar y esto es considerado un error por lo que hidan le da una bofetada, pero itachi se agacha y la bofetada se la lleva el señor al que el uchiha tiene que afeitar-

SEÑOR1: AUCH! ¿Pero yo que hice?

HIDAN: itachi, eres un cobarde!

ITACHI: -continúa con su labor pero en vez de echarle espuma de afeitar le echa gel para el cabello. Hidan le da una patada pero el se hace a un lado y el señor1 la recibe en la espinilla por lo que grita de dolor-

HIDAN: itachi! deja de ser un cobarde!

KAKUZU: zetsu, te apuesto lo que quieras a que gana hidan.

ZETSU(B): no voy a apostar.

KAKUZU: cobarde! Gallina! -imita el cacareo de una gallina-

ZETSU(N): ya vale imbécil! no pienso apostar! Es evidente que va a ganar hidan!

HIDAN: -se entretiene en la discusión al oír su nombre-

ITACHI: -con los gritos se pone más nervioso y termina cortándole una oreja al señor con la cuchilla de afeitar. La oreja cae al suelo y los dos la miran horrorizados-

SEÑOR1: nooo! rápido písala! Como la vea hidan me matará!

ITACHI: pero se supone que soy yo el que recibirá los golpes

SEÑOR1: no me hagas reír. ¿los recibirás como las veces anteriores? Pues déjame decirte que es una forma muy extraña de recibir golpes.

HIDAN: -ve la oreja y le conecta al señor un puñetazo directamente en la cara-

SEÑOR1: AUCH! ¿pero que hace? Se supone que tiene que golpearle a él!

HIDAN: bah, de todas formas no le iba a dar. ¿para que voy a molestarme en intentarlo si puede esquivarlo todo con su sharingan?

SEÑOR1: esa no es razón para que me golpee! -le hace una seña al señor2 y ambos salen corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo-

SASORI: -tratando de hacer que itachi y hidan se peleen- el resultado está claro. A ganado itachi.

HIDAN: ¿QUE?

SASORI: él ha actuado y tu no. por lo tanto gana él por abandono

HIDAN: PERO YO NO HE ABANDONADO!

ITACHI: -confuso- ¿he- he ganado?

KAKUZU: -se queda helado. Justo acababa de convencer a zetsu para que apostara por itachi-

ZETSU (N/B): BIEEEEN! lo conseguimos! habíamos apostado solo para hacer callar a kakuzu y resulta que hemos ganado! está claro que por mis venas corre la sangre de un ganador!

KAKUZU: ARGH! -lanza un grito de frustración y corre hacia los dos contrincantes y el organizador dispuesto a desahogarse-

HIDAN: bueno sasori, ahora pagarás por darle el triunfo a este -señala a itachi- deberías habero pensado bien antes de... -se ve interrumpido por el puño de kakuzu que le impacta en el rostro-

KAKUZU: TU! PERDEDOR! ME HAS HECHO PERDER MI DINERO!

HIDAN: -sangrando por la nariz- ¿QUE? NO ES MI CULPA! ES SASORI EL QUE LO HA DECIDIDO ASÍ! GOLPÉALE A ÉL!

KAKUZU: tú eres el que a perdido! susurra para si- y además a ti no te protege un puño gigante...

HIDAN: -golpea a kakuzu con el mango de su guadaña- esto para que me golpees sin motivo!

KISAME: bah, eso que hacéis no...

ITACHI: como digas que eso no es nada cool te comerás esta cuchilla.

KISAME: callate! Me tienes envidia por que yo soy cool y tu no. después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. -coge una tortuga que pasaba por allí y se la lanza- toma eso ingrato!

ITACHI: -se agacha a tiempo y a pobre tortuga impacta en orochimaru-

OROCHIMARU: KISAME! ESO ME HA DOLIDO, CRETINO! -hidan y kakuzu dejan de intercambiar golpes por los gritos del sannin-

HIDAN: oye orochimaru, no te metas con kisame. El es cool -todos asienten afirmativamente ante la declaración del jashinista-

OROCHIMARU: el no es tan cool como creéis, es mas, y soy mas cool que el! -orochimaru está fuera de sus casilas. Todos se quedan callados por la tontería que acaba de decir-

SASORI: me toca, ¿cual es el país que primero ríe y después explota? JA-PON

HIDAN: no sasori, no es una ronda de chistes, creo que lo decía en serio.

SASORI: a bueno, lo decía en ser... AJAJAJAJAJA! ¿QUE ES MAS COOL QUE KISAME? AJAJAJA!

OROCHIMARU: sasori! No te rías de mi! Yo soy mas cool que ése tonto! -todos estallan en una carcajada y orochimaru se frustra-

SASORI: -se fija en la pobre tortuga- orochimaru eres un bestia! Mira lo que le has hecho al pobre bicho -señala a la tortuga que presenta varias grietas en su caparazón-

OROCHIMARU: pero ha sido kisame quien me la ha lanzado!

ZETSU(B): -cogiendo al reptil con sus ramas- no tienes corazón!

OROCHIMARU: callate intento de alcachofa!

ZETSU(N): -le invade la ira y se pone a chillar y chillar improperios

KONAN: -rescata a la tortuga de las ramas de zetsu ya que éste al enfurecerse estaba apretando sus ramas más de la cuenta aumentando las grietas del caparazón. Sonríe al ver que la tortuga saca la cabeza del caparazón-

SASORI: que mona, me recuerda a mi cuando salgo de hiruko

KISAME: bah, no se que tiene de mona. Tiene cara de reptil...

SASORI: tener cara de reptil es cool.

KISAME: que preciosidad! ¿nos la podemos quedar?

HIDAN: kisame, ¿te encuentras bien?

KISAME: si.

SASORI: ¿seguro? Por que acabas de actuar como tobi.

KISAME: -escandalizado- ¿de verdad he hecho eso? Dios mío que atrocidad!

ITACHI: creo que me encuentro mal.

KISAME: pero yo quiero quedármela

KAKUZU: eso no podrá ser por que...

HIDAN: no me lo digas. Mantenerla cuesta dinero.

KAKUZU: no tonto. Mantenerla es muy barato

KISAME: -piensa sorprendido "¿de verdad por una vez no a pensado en el dinero?"-

KAKUZU: pero nosotros estamos muy ocupado con nuestras misiones y no podemos ocuparnos de ella. Habría que contratar a un cuidador y eso es muy caro -todos caen al estilo anime-

HIDAN: creí que habíamos perdido a nuestro abuelo de siempre.

KAKUZU: yo no soy un abuelo!

SASORI: por supuesto que no!

KAKUZU: -conmovido por el apoyo del marionetista-

HIDAN: ¿se puede saber que mosca te a picado para que defiendas a kakuzu, sasori?

SASORI: yo solo digo que no está bien que le llames abuelo. Él no es tan joven! eso es mentir y mentir es pecado!

HIDAN: -sonríe ampliamente- tienes razón. Disculpa.

KAKUZU: -se pone a lanzar gritos contra los dos. Aparece un puño gigante pero se balancea indeciso ya que el volumen de los gritos de kakuzu le impide distinguir hacia quien van dirigidos-

ITACHI: chicos en serio... me encuentro muy mal...

HIDAN: callate itachi! no nos distraigas con tonterías!

SASORI: -se percata de la mala cara que trae su compañero- oye hidan, creo que esta vez lo dice en serio...

HIDAN: -preocupado- no lo dice en serio ¿verdad itachi? El siempre esta bromeando... le gusta mucho bromear... MALDITA SEA ITACHI! DIME QUE ESTAS BROMEANDO! -derrama unas lágrimas asombrando a todos-

SASORI: oye hidan... ¿te encuentras bien?

HIDAN: SI! ¿ACASO VES ALGO QUE DEMUSTRE LO CONTRARIO?

SASORI: hombre, así a ojo... esos lagrimones que te bajan por las mejillas

HIDAN: ¿PERO ES QUE NO LO ENTENDÉIS? ITACHI ESTÁ EN PELIGRO DE MUERTE!

ITACHI: tranquilo, ya se me ha pasado.

HIDAN: callate itachi! Estoy dramatizando!

ITACHI: pero...

SASORI: -flipando- estos dos son mas raros que un retrete a pilas...

ITACHI: sasori, haz el favor de explicarme por que hidan está... ¡¿¡¿encargando mi lápida? -efectivamente el jashinista está llamando a la funeraria y kakuzu forcejea con él para quitarle el teléfono-

KAKUZU: dame eso insensato! los entierros son muy caros! itachi prefiere que le incineremos! ¿no ves que es un uchiha? El elemento fuego corre por sus venas! ITACHI! COMO SE TE OCURRA MORIRTE... -le lanza una mirada amenazadora que hace que el uchiha se estremezca-

-mientras tanto, en la sala, zetsu konan y orochimaru juegan con la tortuga. Tobi la ve y se acerca-

TOBI: anda, una tortuga! -la coge y se pone a correr imitando el ruido de los disparos- pium pium

OROCHIMARU: -le arrebata la tortuga de las manos- dame eso bobo!

TOBI: pero yo quiero jugar con ella!

KONAN: ¿tu no estabas castigado?

TOBI: LO SABÍA! TU ME TENDISTE UNA TRAMPA PARA QUE ME CASTIGARAN!

KONAN: ¿a-a si?

TOBI: pues claro!

KONAN: no lo sabía...

TOBI: ¿de verdad?

KONAN: si

TOBI: ¿y por que me has dicho que yo estaba castigado?

KONAN: por que estás castigado

TOBI: ¿eso quiere decir que tu conspiras contra mi?

KONAN: no

TOBI: ¿seguro?

KONAN: si.

TOBI: ¿puedo fiarme de ti?

KONAN: si

TOBI: ¿me lo juras por fritempú?

KONAN: ¿que significa eso?

TOBI: ¿que qué significa eso? me estas agobiando con tantas preguntas. Ni que fuera un interrogatorio!

KONAN: pero si eres tu el que ha hecho muchas preguntas. Yo solo te he preguntado una cosa.

TOBI: y encima mentirosa. Deberías estar castigada tú y no yo. Es mas, castigada!

KONAN: -se pone triste, pero orochimaru la rescata y envía a tobi de cara a la pared añadiéndole mas tiempo de castigo por molestar a konan-

-en el despacho de pein-

DEIDARA: -con os dedos crujiendo a cada movimiento termina de trenzar el cabello de la última muñeca- ya... ya esta...

PEIN: -tomando café- ya era hora.

DEIDARA: sus muñecas ya están todas peinadas...

PEIN: oh, esas muñecas no son de mi colección. Son de una juguetería de aquí cerca. Estaban defectuosas y me las han regalado. Pensaba tirarlas pero luego decidí usarlas para probar mi poder sobre ti...-se burla de su subordinado- JA-JA te he hecho peinar muñecas!

DEIDARA: -con cara de derrota se desmaya-

PEIN: - se lo lleva a rastras a la sala- ¿donde están los demás?

KONAN: están fuera

PEIN: no me fío de ellos. Vamos a ver lo que están haciendo. -los cinco (sin contar a tobi) salen a la calle y se encuentran un espectáculo digno de ver. Hidan y kakuzu se pelean a golpes mientras itachi los mira sin saber que hacer y sasori les da golpecitos con una rama para enfurecerlos-

?¿: -aparece cierta persona- ola a todos! -hidan y kakuzu detienen su pelea y se les ilumina el rostro al ver quien a saludado

y aquí termina el cap. es un poco flojillo puesto que nadie ha adivinado la identidad de ese personaje y he tenido que dejar lo que tenía pensado para el siguiente cap, así que este cap es totalmente improvisado. Siento mucho la falta de calidad del capítulo pero al ser improviado no había mucho que hacer. Prometo que para el próximo tendréis un buen final de año nuevo. Daré mas datos sobre el nuevo personaje: es una mujer y en el manga no existe. La he creado yo. Como ya he dicho, la menciono en el día de los inocentes. Con esto es suficiente para que sepáis quien es. Quisiera pediros que si dejáis un review diciendo el nombre del personaje con la intención de aparecer en el fic, pongáis una mini-descripción del personaje con el que queréis aparecer.

Eso es todo. Para dudas opiniones y sugerencias dejen un review

nos vemos en el próximo cap!


	6. Chapter 6

UN AÑO NUEVO AL ESTILO AKATSUKI

CAPÍTULO 3: "lo bueno de orochi trae problemas"

Holas!. sorry por tardar en actualizar pero es que he tenido asuntos (tenia que dormir y ver la tele xDD) . En fin, el cap ya está listo y espero que os guste.

KiArU ChAn: enhorabuena. Has sido sido la ganadora pero... siento decirte que... ya que apareces con doña margarita eres la prima de orochimaru xDDD espero que te guste la forma en la que te describo. Me dijiste que eras seria. Pero en vez de eso voy a hacerte problemática y bromista como tobi xDD disfruta del cap.

Xdchinuru-no-tenshiX3: aquí traigo la continuación. Pues si, kiaru chan se te adelanto pero os he cogido tanto cariño a mis lectores que todos apareceréis en otras festividades. y en cuanto al fallo tecnico... bah, a cualquiera puede pasarle. Espero que te guste este cap y que la conexión te permita dejar el review. Disfruta de fin de año shinobi.

EmilyHotchner: ya salió el personaje jjajajaja ya saldréis los demas (lo acabo de decir) espero qute guste el cap. gracias por tu review.

Sebastian45: un nuevo lector! Estoy que flipo xDD bueno, pues gracias por seguir mi fic. Espero hacete reir y que me sigas. Aquí te dejo el cap. disfrutalo (que repetitivo)

AkiaKtou: mi fuente de inspiración! Que todos mis lectores sepan que empezé a escribir por ti (dadle las gracias xDD) espero que no te importe que mencionase tus fics sin tu autorización. Gracias por tu review. Disfruta del... rap hardcore! Y si luego tienes tiempo disfruta de este cap (era para no repetirme tanto xD)

DISCULPA INNECESARIA: no se si os habéis dado cuenta pero mi teclado está fatal, así que disculpame por las faltas de ortografía. Las teclas L y R me dan problemas pero intentaré solucionarlo.

DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a masashi-sama. Yo soy quien los hace pasar malos ratos. Soy un escritor criminal rango S xDD

y ahora por fin se mencionará el año nuevo ... yyyyyyyyy... ACCION!:

todos los akatsuki están emocionados por la aparición de aquel ser singula y pluscuamperfecto. Hidan y kakuzu dejan de pelear. Sasori sigue dándoles golpes con la rama mientas mira al nuevo personaje. Los demás quedan abrumados por la aparición de la que son presentes.

PEIN: tu... ¿por que nos honras con tu presencia?

?¿?¿?¿: por que es mi trabajo... -el individuo no es otro que... alguien, que les mira sin entender por que le respetan tanto de repente-

HIDAN: no me hagáis caso, pero pensé que el autor organizó lo de "un nuevo personaje" por algo.

SASORI: si... yo también pensé que el inicio de este cap. sería diferente.

ALGUIEN: pues solo soy yo. -alguien le empuja desde atrás (no es que se empujara a sí mismo, es otro alguien)- ¿pero que...? -aparece una chica pelirroja de cabello rizado y con mirada de bicho malo (no es otra que kiaru chan) algo mas alta que sasori (no sé si era necesario decir esto último ¬¬)-

KIARU: -saluda alegremente- ola!

SASORI: ¿tu quién eres?

KIARU: soy...

OROCHIMARU: -la interrumpe con un grito de terror acompañado de una mirada aterrorizada- TU!

KIARU: hey! ¿que te cuentas primo?

OROCHIMARU: -se esconde detrás de konan-

PEIN: ¿primo?

KIARU: -sonriente- así es. Soy prima de Ka.

KAKUZU: ¿ka?

OROCHIMARU: no me llames así delante de ellos! Se burlarán de mi!

SASORI: no la necesitamos a ella para hacerlo.

OROCHIMARU: -le mira mal-

KAKUZU: -insiste muy interesado- ¿por que le llamas Ka?

KIARU: por que...

FLASH BACK

-se ve a orochimaru con su prima viendo "el libro de la selva" -

OROCHIMARU: -ve a la serpiente Ka hipnotizando al protagonista- esa serpiente es muy maja.

KIARU: -aburrida- eso es por que se parece a ti.

OROCHIMARU: no es verdad! No digas tonterías.

KIARU: Ka.

OROCHIMARU: no me llames así!

KIARU: -lo repite sin cesar-

OROCHIMARU: odio hacer de niñera...

FIN FLASH BACK

-todos se ríen por la comparación-

OROCHIMARU: -fastidiado- ¿y tu que haces aquí?

KIARU: he venido con...

DÑA MARGARITA: -llega un poco cansada- nena, te dije que no corrieras tanto.

KIARU: lo siento abuela, quería ver a Ka.

-todos se alegran por la aparición de la venerable anciana-

TODOS: doña margarita! -todos corren a darle la bienvenida-

SASORI: -le da un abrazo al igual que kakuzu, hidan, kisame pein y konan-

OROCHIMARU: -alegrándose- abuela!

DÑA MARGARITA: -algo agobiada- yo también me alegro de veros -sonríe-

ALGUIEN: -sonríe ampliamente- encantado de verle doña margarita .

DÑA MAGARITA: igualmente hijo.

KIARU: -mira a sasori- tu vas a morir.

SASORI: ¿y eso por que?

KIARU: por que todos moriremos tarde o temprano

SASORI: yo soy inmotal.

KIARU: ¿por que?

SASORI: por que soy el favorito del autor. Además soy una marioneta.

KIARU: … que raro eres.

SASORI: -molesto- ¿y tu quién eres para llamarme raro?

KIARU: mi nombre es kiaru.

SASORI: procuraré no olvidarlo.

OROCHIMARU: abuela, ¿por que te has traido a kiaru con lo trasto que es?

DÑA MARGARITA: por que se aburría. Además ella es muy buena. ¿Verdad cielo?

KIARU: -mirando las bocas extra de deidara- m... sois todos tan raros...

PEIN: -revuelve el pelo de kiaru- esta chica me cae bien, compartimos opiniones.

TODOS: -dolidos- líder!

ALGUIEN: -cogiendo el equipaje de las invitadas- llevaré esto dentro.

KIARU: no abras mi bolsa ¿ok? -mirada fría- en serio, te arrepentirás si lo haces.

DÑA MARGARITA: -sin darle importancia- estos niños...

ALGUIEN: -alejándose a una distancia prudente de kiaru- no... no se preocupe... no me molesta. -todos entran en la guarida alegres por la visita-

SASORI: -sin apartar la vista de kiaru- lo que nos faltaba, una niña chillona y preguntona...

KIARU: te he oído pinocho.

SASORI: -le mira de mala manera-

DEIDARA: -se ríe- lo ha clavado, danna.

KIARU: tu te pareces al malo final del tekken 5.

DEIDARA: yo no soy viejo ni monstruoso!

KIARU: pero tienes mas bocas de lo normal, jimpachi.

DEIDARA: me llamo deidara! -sus manos se ríen por la comparación- a callar, o le diré a pein que os haga un pircing en las lenguas! -las manos enmudecen-

KIARU: -mirando todo muy distraída- que sitio mas raro, debe ser vuestro hábitat natural -todos la miran raro-

SASORI: -le hace una zancadilla y la chica da unos pasos inseguros pero no llega a caer-

KIARU: -enfadada- ¿quien ha sido?

SASORI: le mira tranquilamente- tu torpeza.

KIARU: -le mira de reojo- no te quitaré ojo de encima.

OROCHIMARU: -inmerso en sus pensamientos- mmm... ¿por que habrán venido la abuela y kiaru?

KISAME: oiga doña margarita ¿a que se debe su visita? Todavía no es primero de mes.

KIARU: -contesta antes que su abuela- pues para celebrar el año nuevo con vosotros, descerebrado.

KISAME: no me llames descerebrado niña malcriada!

OROCHIMARU: -le da una colleja- no le hables así a mi prima!

SASORI: -le da una patada a orochimaru solo para ir en el bando contrario de kiaru- deja en paz a kisame. Es cool.

PEIN: -perdiendo la paciencia- si no dejan de pelear les dejaré sin sueldo seis meses -ninguno le hace caso y siguen peleando entre ellos-

DÑA MARGARITA: chicos, si se pelean no les contaré cuentos ni les arroparé antes de dormir -en las sala reina el silencio- muy bien, ahora disculpaos con vuestros compañeros -todos se disculpan entre ellos a regañadientes- muy bien.

KAKUZU: así que año nuevo...

KIARU: ¿no lo sabíais? -todos niegan con la cabeza-

OROCHIMARU: -pensando- no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado... encargué una tarta hace meses para esta ocasión. Mejor iré a recogerla... pero es un secreto... le diré solo a kisame que me acompañe. -se dirige al mencionado y le susurra- oye kisame, ¿me acompañas a un sitio?

KISAME: pero si nos acabamos de pelear

OROCHIMARU: pero perdonar es cool.

KISAME: -le grita desde fuera de la guarida- date prisa orochi, gran amigo.

OROCHIMARU: -le siguen y se van a una pastelería muy lujosa y cara-

KISAME: valla, comprar aquí debió salirte muy caro

OROCHIMARU: tres meses de sueldo exactamente. Pero todo es poco para mis compañeros. Pero hay que evitar a toda costa que sepan nada de la tarta hasta media noche ¿entendido?

KISAME: -le hace un gesto afirmativo- ocultar es cool.

-mientras tanto, en la guarida se lleva a cabo un importante debate en el que se decidirá un asunto que cambiará por completo el destino de la humanidad-

SASORI: el tono de mi cabello es mas rojo!

KIARU: ni hablar, el mío lo es mas.

-bueno, tal vez he dramatizado una pizca. En ese momento algo distrajo la atención de los pelirrojos. Una mano gigante que se acerca a kiaru-

SASORI: -mira a la mano y se interpone entre ella y kiaru- no te pase que es solo una niña.

KIARU: wa! Una mano gigante! -la mira de arriba a abajo por todas partes. La mano se sonroja (?) desaparece-

SASORI: -mira a kiaru- ¿no te ha dado miedo?

KIARU: no... gracias por defenderme ¿sabes? Ahora que lo veo desde este ángulo me parece que tu pelo es mas rojizo

SASORI: no, es que te daba mi sombra y no vi que el tuyo es mas rojizo -de nuevo discuten hasta que se olvidan de que discutían y se hacen tan amigos-

OROCHIMARU: -aparece junto a kisame- hola

PEIN: ¿donde estabais?

OROCHIMARU: -titubea- em...

KISAME: -se inventa algo rápidamente- es que... orochimaru me acompañó al psicólogo.

KAKUZU: es comprensible... -vuelve a lo suyo (contar dinero)-

ITACHI: no sabía que fueras al psicólogo.

HIDAN: calla itachi, no tienes por que saberlo todo de kisame. -dicho esto arremete contra el espadachín de la niebla- ¿y tu desde cuando vas al psicólogo?

KISAME: -se pone nervioso e intenta evadirse de sus compañeros- chicos por favor, llevo una hora y media mirando al techo de la consulta reviviendo viejos traumas. No me apetece hablar.

KIARU: hay algo en su historia que no encaja... dice que ha estado mirando al techo de la consulta pero no han estado fuera tanto tiempo...

SASORI: no hace falta que te caviles tanto. La verdadera prueba de que miente está bastante clara. Ha dicho que lleva una hora mirando al techo de la consulta, pero kisame es demasiado feo para eso. Si de verdad hubiera ido al psicólogo éste le habría hecho tumbarse boca abajo con toda seguridad, para no ver su cara.

OROCHIMARU: o no! Nos han descubierto!

KISAME: -se ofende por la afirmación del sannin, pero no le da tiempo a protestar por que todos sus compañeros se le acercan amenazadoramente- este... chicos...

SASORI: -buscando movida- orochimaru tiene una caja! A por él! -todos los akatsuki se lanzan a por el sannin mientras sasori se ríe por el efecto de sus palabras-

KIARU: -sin saber muy bien si reír o no- em... ¿primo? ¿sigues vivo?

OROCHIMARU: aaaaaarg!

KIARU: a bueno, sigue vivo. -se da la vuelta y se marcha como si nada-

OROCHIMARU: -viendo la tarta aplastada en el suelo- parad ya! Mirad lo que habéis hecho! -todos se dan cuenta de su error- con el dineral que me gasté en vosotros.

SASORI: debería daros vergüenza.

KAKUZU: no vallas de inocente!

SASORI: yo no he hecho nada. Vosotros os habéis lanzado por que si. ¿por que le habéis atacado? -todos se quedan callados puesto que ninguno tenía ni idea-

DÑA MARGARITA: ya está lista la cena. -todos olvidan el incidente enseguida pensando en la deliciosa comida que solía preparar la anciana y salen corriendo en dirección al comedor-

KISAME: mmm... que bien huele!

SASORI: -se le hace la boca agua- mmm... -se sienta en su sitio al igual que sus compañeros-

DÑA MARGARITA: -llena los platos de su guiso especial-

PEIN : haber si puede enseñarle al mayordomo la receta.

KISAME: no creas líder, ella es como mi estilo, inimitable.

DÑA MARGARITA: me alegra de que os guste. También e preparado las uvas para dentro de unos minutos.

TODOS: DENTRO DE UNOS MINUTOS!

DÑA MARGARITA: -extrañada- creí que lo sabíais. -todos se quedan en silencio- bueno es igual. Preparaos que ya están por tocar las campanadas.

KISAME: y pensar que casi nos lo perdemos... ¿que sería de nosotros sin doña margarita?

KAKUZU: estaríamos acabados.

HIDAN: a mi me da lo mismo. Yo soy jashinista.

KAKUZU: ¿acaso estás diciendo que nunca has hecho lo de las uvas?

HIDAN: pues no.

KAKUZU: eso es un insulto!

HIDAN: ¿y que vas a hacer?

KAKUZU: -se lanza sobre el y todos gitan "pelea pelea"-

SASORI: -entrando en la sala seguido de kiaru y de doña margarita- oye bobos, mientras estabais aquí alardeando de vuestra idiotez nosotros nos hemos comido las uvas -reina el silencio. -

PEIN: -triste- sasori! Debiste avisarnos!

SASORI: ¿debí hacerlo?

PEIN: si.

SASORI: ...seguro?

DEIDARA: -sus manos chillan desesperadas- por tu culpa no hemos cumplido con la tradición!

SASORI: ...¿hablas en serio?

TODOS: DEJA DE HACERTE EL TONTO!

SASORI: vale, solo era una broma -se ríe de ellos-

DÑA MARGARITA: -se ríe también y alegra a los demás- venga, hagámonos una foto de fin de año de recuerdo.

RESULTADO:

pein sale junto a doña margarita, kiaru y sasori detrás de ella cada cual luciendo una amplia sonrisa. Tobi y konan discuten por que tobi la acusa de haberlo empujado para que no saliera en la foto. Hidan y kakuzu se dan patadas por lo bajo aún enfurruñados por lo de las uvas. Itachi sale discutiendo con zetsu sobre un asunto privado (se verá en otra festividad) kisame sale con sus pintas de rapero y su pose cool. Deidara y orochimaru comparan lenguas (deidara fracasa estrepitosamente) y doña margarita sale con sonrisa maternal abrazada por pein, kiaru y sasori.

FIN

dioooos por fin actualizo. Tenía tiempo que no escribía. Kiaru ha dado mucho que hablar al igual que el resto de los personajes xD así termina el año nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado y haberles hecho de reír. La siguiente festividad será... el cumpleaños de pein :D ya veré como me apaño para sacar situaciones desastrosas de ahí xD nos vemos en el próximo cap. para sugerencias dudas y opiniones dejen su review. Chaooo!


	7. Chapter 7

UN CUMPLEAÑOS AL ESTILO AKATSUKI

CAPÍTULO 1: "un día muy peculiar"

hey! cuanto tiempooooo. Os echaba de menos. Por fin actualizo! no he podido escribir últimamente por asuntos personales pero prometo actualizar mas seguido ahora que los he solucionado :D hoy es un día muy especial. ¿Alguien adivina cual? Veámoslo!

KiArU ChAn: ¿el pase al mundo magico? Lo había olvidado jajaja pero supongo que ahora no es necesario recordarlo u.u sasori te defendió de mi, soy malvado! wajajajja las manos no se sonrojan pero es que yo estoy un poco mal de la cabeza ¿sabes? Ademas... ¿POR QUE SEA UNA MANO NO TIENE DERECHO A SONROJARSE? Si deidara aplaudiese pueeees... las manos se denunciarían mutuamente por acoso, supongo. Ya me he dado cuenta de que te gusta llevar la contraria ¬¬ en cuanto a kisame... me estoy planteando una festividad absurda relacionada con sus creencias marinas. Algo así como la fiesta del atún o parecido. Pero eso es adelanto de información! ya lo leeras. Gracias por tu felicitación! me hace muy feliz jajajaj un detalle por tu parte acordarte de mi cumpleaños jajajja espero que te guste este cap. disfrútalo.

DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a masashi-sama... por ahora ;) muahahahaha

vamos con ese día tan especial... ACCION!:

LUGAR: JARDIN DE LA GUARIDA AKATSUKI

FECHA: 18-06-? (al menos eso dice en wikipedia)

HORA: 13:59

en una mañana calurosa el sol brilla con intensidad lanzando suaves caricias con sus rayos dorados y una ligera brisa mece las delicadas hojas que se deslizan de forma muy bella para ir a parar al asqueroso careto de orochimaru:

OROCHIMARU: que lindo día... -tras las palabras del sannin todos empiezan a quejarse del dia tan horrible que hace sacando defectos de donde no los hay-

HIDAN: esta estúpida brisa me está tocando las narices!

KAKUZU: pues anda que las hojas! que desorden por dios!

ZETSU(N): no te metas con las hojas!

ITACHI: la brisa me sienta mal...

HIDAN: ahora que lo pienso mejor... esta brisilla es bastante agradable

ITACHI: ¬¬

KISAME: el panorama no es nada cool

OROCHIMARU: -mira hacia sasori que no ha dicho nada-

SASORI: -nota que el sannin le mira y le dice con pereza- a mi no se me ocurre ningún motivo para quejarme del paisaje por ahora... luego si pienso en alguno te lo digo -orochimaru se deprime y sasori cierra los ojos sin hacerle caso-

DEIDARA: -llega inmerso en sus pensamientos y tropieza con hidan- auch!

HIDAN: ten mas cuidado ¿quieres?

DEIDARA: perdón... es que estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos y no te vi...

SASORI: ¿y se puede saber en qué pensabas?

DEIDARA: pues... veras... el líder está un poco raro...

SASORI: ¿y eso?

TOBI: -aparece de la nada tras deidara disfrazado de detective- yo puedo responder a eso!

DEIDARA: -da un respingo- ¿cuanto llevas ahí? ¿Nos has escuchado? ¿sabes algo del líder?

TOBI: -dando caladas a una pipa de fumar que produce pompas- elemental mi querido sempai. El líder me ha dicho que por que no me acercaba a la pastelería a comprar un pastel de cumpleaños. También me ha dicho que le gustaría que le regalaran una nueva muñeca y que probablemente su madre venga a felicitarlo por ser hoy el día en el que cumple 24 años...

HIDAN: ¿a donde quieres llegar?

TOBI: siguiendo esas pistas he llegado a una conclusión.

SASORI: -aburrido- ¿si? ¿y por que no nos cuentas que burrada... esteee.. que conclusión es esa?

TOBI: teniendo en cuenta la tarta de cumpleaños, el regalo y la felicitación de cumpleaños de su madre... tengo total certeza de lo que pasa.

HIDAN: ¿que? ¿el líder se está muriendo?

ITACHI: ¿nos va ha dar un aumento?

KISAME: mejor aún ¿nos va a pagar por primera vez en la historia de akatsuki?

TOBI: no tontos! lo que pasa es que el líder está embarazado.

HIDAN: …

ITACHI: …

DEIDARA: …

EL RESTO: …

SASORI: ... anda vete a cagar! -cada uno se va por su lado y dejan de prestarle atención al enmascarado-

TOBI: pero jo me dejéis solo! -corre tras los akatsuki mas cercanos-

PEIN: -observando la situación- maldito tobi... descubrió lo de mi embarazo...

KONAN: ¿como?

PEIN: nada nada...

KONAN: entonces... ¿hoy que es?

PEIN: hoy es... -la puerta es abierta bruscamente-

KONAN: ¿pero que...?

ANBU: vengo a por ti – señala a pein-

PEIN: -extrañado- ¿por que?

ANBU: hoy tienes que venir a juicio por ese acto tan atroz que cometiste.

PEIN: -recordando tristemente el mal entendido que tubo lugar en el centro comercial- a si...

ANBU: te espero fuera. -sale al jardín-

KONAN: pein! ¿como es eso que tienes juicio? no me dijiste nada!

PEIN: veras...

FLASH BACK

-aparecen las fuerzas especiales de la policía y los rodea-

PEIN: -indignado- ¿que significa esto?

SASORI:-guarda silencio-

JEFE DE POLICÍA:-apuntando con su arma a pein- vas a ver maldito terrorista!

PEIN: ¿como se atreve? Vas a ver por que soy el líder!

-pein saca un diploma que muestra que es un titulado en liderazgo-

JEFE DE POLICÍA: -avergonzado- es... ¿es auténtico?

PEIN: -enfadado- pues claro!

JEFE DE POLICÍA: am... entonces creo que ha sido todo un mal entendido...

PEIN: -se da la vuelta para irse y pisa la cola a un gato que pasa por ahí-

TODOS: -silencio sepulcral- … -la gente empieza a temblar de rabia- … -pein se teme lo peor y efectivamente la gente estalla- SINVERGÜENZA! ES USTED UN MONSTRUO! DEVERÍAN ENCERRARLE!

PERIODISTA: -pensando en voz alta- ya tengo la primera plana: "terrorista inhumano pisa cruelmente a sus inferiores" -la gente indignada le da una paliza a nuestro querido líder-

PEIN: -magullado- mejor que volvamos a la base...

JEFE DE POLICÍA: alto! Este acto tan atroz no quedara resuelto con una pequeña lección!

PEIN: pe-pequeña lección?

JEFE DE POLICÍA: -le da una citación para juicio-

PEIN: un momento... -mira la fecha horrorizado- ése día es muy especial para mi! ¿No podría aplazarlo?

JEFE DE POLICÍA: -se vuelve hacia la multitud- ¿a alguien le importa lo que diga este individuo?

MULTITUD: NOOO!

JEFE DE POLICÍA: -se vuelve hacia pein- ya lo ve. Nos vemos el 18 de junio.

PEIN: -se lamenta amargamente y vuelve a la base junto a sasori-

FIN FLASH BACK

PEIN: y por eso antes de dormir me tomo un baso de vinagre.

KONAN: am... guay

PEIN: seh...

-se oye a zetsu gritar-

ZETSU: venid a comer ya! y daos prisa que van a empezar los simpson!

TODOS: -llegan corriendo- LOS SIMPSON! -se oye la musiquita de los simpson-

TV: loooos siiiimpsoooon!...

LOCUTOR: interrumpimos este programa para dar una noticia de última hora! por fin será juzgado ese hombre tan cruel que pisó la cola de un pobre gatito.

KAKUZU: canalla!

HIDAN: espero que esté a la sombra mucho tiempo

ITACHI: los hay que no tienen sentimientos.

HIDAN: bueno, bueno, no nos pasemos, que todos cometemos errores.

ITACHI: ¬¬U

SASORI: hay dios mio...

PEIN: -llegando- sasori, tenemos que irnos...

TOBI: a donde?

PEIN: ¬¬ -se va sin contestar seguido de sasori-

TOBI: seguramente van al medico por el embarazo del líder. Creo que sasori es el padre...

DEIDARA: no digas tonterías.

HIDAN: deidara está enfadado por que sabe que el líder me elegirá de padrino a mí u.u

DEIDARA: no te lo crees ni tú ¬¬

HIDAN: ¿quieres apostar?

DEIDARA: dalo por hecho!

HIDAN: te apuesto el sueldo de itachi de un año entero

ITACHI: ó.ò

DEIDARA: que sean dos años u.u

ITACHI: Ó.Ò

HIDAN: -con una sonrisa de confianza- acepto.

KISAME: muy amable por tu parte ofrecerles tu sueldo anual para que puedan llevar a cabo su apuesta, itachi ^^ ha sido muy cool

ITACHI: pero... pero si yo no...

HIDAN: -le interrumpe- si quieres decir algo dilo ya!

ITACHI: quería decir que...

HIDAN: entonces no vas a decir nada ¿no? Genial, yo tratando de darte conversación y tu ignorándome. No me esperaba esto de ti.

ITACHI: -confundido-

-mientras tanto en el juicio-

JUEZ: -llegando-

SECRETARIO: hace acto de presencia el honorable juez bartolo, en pie todo el mundo por favor. -todos se ponen en pie incluido sasori y pein-

GUARDIA: -mira a pein con furia- no te pongas de pie de esa forma tan amenazante. Chulerías las mínimas ¿vale?

PEIN: -confundido- ¿perdón?

GUARDIA: ya me has oído. Toma ejemplo de tu compañero -señala a sasori que está de pié exactamente en la misma forma que su líder-

PEIN: pero si él esta igual que...

SECRETARIO: -le interrumpe con su discursito- blablablabla tubo lugar el día blablablablablablabla. Que pase la víctima -un encargado entra trayendo consigo al gato. Cabe destacar que el encargado presenta numerosas marcas de arañazos en la cara. Coloca al gato en su lugar correspondiente y suspira de alivio al haberse librado de ese bicho infecto.. emm... de ese animalito. -

-en la guarida akatsuki-

HIDAN: no puedo creer que hallan suspendido los simpson por un estúpido juicio -mira a la pantalla donde se ve a el juzgado. De repente se ve a pein-

TOBI: mmm ese señor me suena...

HIDAN: eres un idiota. Claro que te suena, es el tenista.

TOBI: aaa vale...

ITACHI: yo... creo que es el líder..

HIDAN: ¿estás tonto? ¿desde cuando el líder viste con la capa que simboliza a su propia organización?

ITACHI: … pues es verdad, no había caído.

-en el juicio-

ABOGADO DE PEIN (AP): señoría... mi cliente... es un sinvergüenza y merece que lo encierren.

PEIN: -escandalizado- pero bueno, que tu me tienes que defender!

JUEZ: -golpeando con el mazo- orden! Orden!

ABOGADO DEL GATO (AG): -un prestigioso abogado con fama de ser el mejor- señoría... mi cliente tiene unas palabras que decir.

JUEZ: adelante.

GATO: …

AG: señoría, quiero hacer hincapié en el hecho de que mi cliente ha enmudecido por el hecho de ver a su agresor. El terror es tal que las palabras no le salen.

SASORI: -le susurra a pein- ¿como quieren que hable un gato?

PEIN: -se encoge de hombros desilusionado-

AP: señoría, la defensa no tiene más que añadir.

SASORI: pero si no has hablado. Eres un gorrón. Nos has cobrado para nada.

AP: ¿y a ti que te importa?

JUEZ: esa falta de respeto no te la permito. Señor secretario, haga que se lleven al abogado del acusado.

AP: ¿QUE? Pero ¿por que?

JUEZ: por tu manera de hablar.

AP: ¿pero a él que le importa el dinero que se gaste mi cliente?

JUEZ: tu cliente es el que le da su sueldo ¬¬

AP: pero... -lo sacan de ahí a patadas-

PEIN: -preocupado- no es que no me alegre pero...¿que voy a hacer yo sin abogado?

SASORI: señoría, solicito permiso para representar a mi líder en el caso.

JUEZ: mmm... demuestras una gran amabilidad al querer defender a este ser desalmado que no lo merece y eso me llena de orgullo así que sí. ¿que tienes que decir en su defensa?

SASORI: ejem... mi cliente... es subnormal. -reina el silencio. La gente empieza a mirar a pein con lástima.-

SEÑORA1: ooh, pobrecito.

SEÑORA2: no sabe lo que hace.

SEÑORA3: no merece que lo encierren.

SEÑORA1: es un héroe! -todos aplauden al líder que mira confundido sin saber que decir. Algunos lloran por la emoción del momento-

JUEZ: -intentando disimular las lágrimas- bien, debido a su discapacidad queda absuelto de todos los cargos -golpea con el mazo solo para sentirse importante mientras todos aplauden- se levanta la sesión.

-todos salen "ordenadamente" de la sala-

TÍO RELLENO 1: cuidado hombre!

TÍO DE RELLENO 2: no me pises idiota!

TÍO DE RELLENO 3: auuu! que me aplastáis!

TÍO DE RELLENO 24.835: ¿quien me ha mordido el pie?

-después de ese ligero contratiempo el sasori se dirige a la guarida seguido por el líder que no puede creer en su propia suerte-

PEIN: no puedo creer en mi propia suerte.

SASORI: ¿por que no?

PEIN: no se. Lo dice el autor arriba.

SASORI: aaam... -sigue andando sin darle importancia-

-llegan ala guarida y encuentran a hidan y deidara tirándose de los pelos como dos niñas histéricas-

PEIN: ¿se puede saber que está pasando aquí?.

HIDAN: deidara insinuó que jashin sama no existe!

DEIDARA: no es verdad. Dije que hacía un bonito día.

HIDAN: a bueno. -le suelta y siguen tan amigos-

SASORI: -metiendo cizaña- pero deidara, tu me dijiste que en tu aldea natal "hace un bonito día" significa "jashin no existe"

HIDAN: -monta en cólera y se lanza sobre deidara-

DEIDARA: AAAH!

PEIN: ya basta! Hidan, deja a deidara en paz.

DEIDARA: gracias líder.

PEIN: -le da una bofetada- no te metas más con jashín! Es un dios como yo y entre dioses nos defendemos! Para mañana cópiame 500 veces "no debo insultar a jashin ni a ningún otro dios por que el líder lo dice y el líder manda mas que simón por que por algo es el líder y yo un simple asesino sanguinario de nada" ya puedes empezar.

DEIDARA: -se hecha a llorar y empieza a escribir-

KAKUZU: -llega y ve a deidara- ¿que haces?

DEIDARA: ¿no lo ves?

KAKUZU: em... si...

DEIDARA: mira lo que me ha mandado escribir el líder.

KAKUZU: em... si.. ya lo veo -sonrisilla nerviosa-

DEIDARA: ¿que te pasa? Lo normal hubiera sido que te rieras de mí por mi castigo.

KAKUZU: ah... si... ja ja ja -risa forzada-

HIDAN: ¿que te pasa viejo?

KAKUZU: emm... nada

HIDAN: ¿y por que no te has enfadado cuando te he llamado viejo?

KAKUZU: em... pues... es que... veréis... -nervioso-

y hasta aquí el primer cap :D

espero que os haya gustado, a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar una o dos veces por semana. Gracias por leerme y dejadme algún review y opiniones sobre mi nuevo estilo de escribir que tengo algunas dudas jajaja ¿debería dejar de poner emoticones? Contestad por favor. Y dadme ideas para mi próximo fic si no es mucho pedir jajaja bueno, nos vemos en otro cap. chaoooo y que os valla dabuti :D


End file.
